Aroma
by Koala-chwan
Summary: La vida de una chica normal no debería de ser tan difícil, entonces ¿por qué para mi lo es tanto? Desde que ella apareció todo en mi pequeño mundo cambió.
1. Prólogo

**Titulo:** **Aroma.**

 **Subtitulo** **: Introducción**

 **Capitulo: 00**

Recuerdo que era un dia de invierno. La primera vez que la vi, a ella... La nueva alumna que venia de Kyoto, pense que era un ángel, era tan hermosa y adorable, sus ojos rojos, su cabello castaño, su piel pálida... Sinceramente pensaba que ella no podía ser otra cosa mas que una princesa.

Yo tenía 13 años y en ese entonces estaba en mi primer año de secundaria. En su presentación ante la clase, ella solo dijo que se llamaba Fujino Shizuru y que se había mudado a Fuuka por cuestiones laborales de sus padres. En el primer dia por alguna razón ya se hizo amiga de todos, las niñas sentían mucha admiración por ella y los niños ni que decir, estaban embobados por ella, incluso los profesores ya la tenían en alta estima.

Jhe, y yo? como soy? yo era todo lo contrario que Fujino-san, era flaca, pequeña, usaba unos lentes de pasta gruesa, mi cabello azul oscuro era lindo según mi madre pero yo siempre lo tenía en trenzas, mi piel era pálida y los niños de mi clase me llamaban Babayaga. Para mi desgracia siempre me tocaba sentarme al frente a causa de mi mala vista. Fujino-san se había sentado en el asiento vacío detrás mío, en ese momento pensaba que era una bendición, que tal vez... algún día al hablarnos seriamos buenas amigas o algo asi.

Pero no hablamos, ya había pasado mas de un mes y yo apenas y le he dicho buenos días, ella ni me respondía solo me miraba un rato a los ojos y luego giraba su rostro. Solo me quedaba suspirar y sentarme callada aguardando a que la clase empezara, así había sido desde el primer día, y como iban las cosas creía que así seria siempre.

Hasta que un dia de primavera, en la hora del almuerzo noté que me faltaban unos colores, eran los que mi madre recién me había comprado, había estado rogándole por mas un mes para que me los comprara. Busqué y busqué, intentaba recordar donde fue la ultima vez que lo había sacado de mi cartera y recordé que en la hora de artes había estado jugando con ellas. Corri, corri muy fuerte hacia esa dirección y allí me encontré con unos compañeros míos, tres de ellos Sato, Hiroki y Fujumi, los cuales eran los que siempre me molestaban, los que ponían tierra en mi zapato, bichos en mi asiento y me ponian apodos desagradables. En las manos de Sato, quien era el más grande de mi salon encontré mis colores.

Me acerqué temblando a él, y empecé a decirle que los colores que tenia eran mios y que me los devolviera, el se habia enojado y me llamo mentirosa, que esos colores tan lindos eran suyos y que me largara, yo a lo contrario me tire encima de el tratando de sacarle los colores pero como ellos eran tres facilmente me empujaron haciendo que me golpeara la cabeza. Empeze a llorar y los otros niños solo se burlaban de mi y me llamaban coreando Babayaga, Babayaga...

Hasta que de la nada apareció Fujino-san enojada comenzó a insultar a los niños diciéndoles unas palabras que jamás me imagine que vendrían de ella. Las palabras exactas fueron

-"Estúpidos campesinos! Que creen que le están haciendo a mi sirvienta? Detenganse!"

Los demás se quedaron helados, sin saber que hacer, Fujino-san se acerco a Sato y lo encaró diciéndole que me devolviera los colores, que ella sabia que eran míos y que dejara de molestarme o que ella le haría a el la vida imposible. Yo estaba tan sorprendida que había parado de llorar. Los niños asustados comenzaron a correr de alli no sin antes que Sato me devolviera los colores.

Al quedarme sola con Fujino-san en el salón de Artes, no sabia que hacer o que decir. Ella se acercó a mi y empezó a tocar mi cabeza, dijo algo de que me tranquilizara y que le acompañara a la enfermería, ya que por el golpe en la cabeza me habia salido un pequeño chichón. Me jalo de la mano y empezó a regañarme, diciendome que era una tonta por enfrentarme a unos chicos por unos colores, me dijo mas cosas pero no logro recordarlo bien. Ya en la enfermería, la enfermera me paso una bolsita de hielo y me recomendó el tomar un pequeño descanso. Fujino-san no se marchó, se quedó en todo momento conmigo. Las clases ya habían empezado de nuevo pero ella se quedo conmigo, me pregunto si yo era acosada, que si me trataban mal, o si me habían hecho cosas peores que eso que vió. Yo solo asentia e intentaba no llorar.

En eso ella me agarro del cabello, y me dijo enojada que no permitiría que nadie mas me hiciera algo a mi, y que si alguien que no sea ella se atrevía a lastimarme, estos se la verian con ella. En ese momento yo no la vi como una princesa delicada como antes, la vi como mi principe azul, ese que me protegeria de todo mal, que me cuidaría y que me trataria como su princesa de ensueño... Jhe... Eso era lo que pensaba, hasta que ella con un aura oscura se levantó y me apunto con su dedo diciéndome:

-"Desde ahora la única que te podría molestar y dar ordenes seré solo yo, ¿me entendiste **campesina?** "

Desde ese momento yo deje de ser la burla del salon, para pasar a ser la sirvienta de Fujino-san en la escuela, donde sea que ella fuera yo tenia que acompañarla, lo que sea que ella queria yo tenia que conseguirlo, nadie volvió a molestarme desde esa vez, mas bien me trataban como si fuese un accesorio mas de Fujino-san, me hacia la vida imposible, yo no podía hacerle nada, me daba pánico el tener que rechazar alguna orden suya, por su culpa no había hecho amigos, y mi vida secundaria fue una tortura.

Ahora tengo 15 años, estoy en mi ultimo año de secundaria, casi nada a cambiado en mi. Fujino-san se ha vuelto mas popular a pesar de su extraño carácter, ella sigue teniendo más y más admiradores.

 **Nota:** Eh... Lamento si hubo algun error ortografico, y si me exprese mal en algún momento. Soy amateur en esto de escribir, espero que me ayuden a ir mejorando jhe nwnU


	2. Capitulo 1

**Titulo** **: Aroma**

 **Subtitulo** **: Escape.**

 **Capítulo: 01**

* * *

A habido momentos en los que he considerado no volver a clases, ¿saben? Momentos en los que solo pensaba en quedarme en cama y fingir que no existe este mundo, al principio intente hacerlo no lo niego, fingía que estaba enferma por un resfriado, falte dos días a clases y planeaba seguir fingiendolo, mi madre tenia que ir a trabajar y mi padre quién se quedaba en casa era tan bueno que aún sabiendo que fingía me permitía quedarme en casa.

Al tercer día, me desperté porque sentía que alguien me miraba, me removí en mi cama, gruñendo y estirandome, tome mis anteojos que estaban en la mesita a lado de mi cama, me los puse y cual fué mi sorpresa? uhum Fujino-san estaba sentada frente mio observandome con una mirada severa.

Grite, grite muy fuerte, que hasta los vecinos debieron de escucharme. Me levante totalmente e intentando tranquilizarme, la volví a observar y corrobore que ella en verdad estaba alli y que no se trataba de una pesadilla. Mi padre corrió hacia mi cuarto y entro como loco en mi habitación, junto con una sartén en su mano apuntando a todos lados, menos a Fujino-san quien era la que me había generado tremendo susto.

Me había preguntado que había pasado y como yo no respondía, Fujino-san fue la que tranquilizo a mi buen padre, le dijo que todo estaba bien y que solo había tenido una pesadilla, mi padre aliviado con aquella explicación de mi "amiguita"volvió hacia la cocina, seguramente para preparar el desayuno. Entonces, Fujino-san se acerco a mi colocando su mano en mi frente y segundos despues de eso se alejo bruscamente de mi lado, con una voz enojada me ordeno que me alistara para ir a la escuela, que ella me llevaría y que si me atrevía a fingir que estaba enferma otra vez, que ella misma volvería a mi casa para llevarme a rastras hasta la escuela. Yo solo asentía a lo que me decía, por dios, esta chica era el demonio, y yo no podía escapar de ella ni aunque quisiera.

De eso ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, ahora ya me he acostumbrado a todo, desde esos 13 años hasta ahora a mis 15 los cambios que ha efectuado mi cuerpo puberto no ha sido del más esperanzador, ahora seguía siendo flaca, paliducha pero sumamente alta, media 1.71 cm y pesaba apenas 55Kg. Sigo usando unos anteojos de pasta gruesa. Y aún continúan llamandome Babayaga, pero con menos frecuencia y nunca en frente de Fujino-san.

En cambio Fujino-san a sus 15 años creció más hermosa, con un cuerpo de diosa, su altura era por más extraño aun mayor que la mia, media 1.72 cm, su cabello ondulado, perfectamente peinado, su piel nívea y esos ojos... Esos ojos habían cautivado a mas de la mitad en la escuela, los chicos llovían con sus propuestas, y de alguna manera las chicas caían también en su embrujo.

Jhe, si ellos supieran... si supieran que esa chica tan hermosa, a la que adoran tanto, por la que suspiran tanto... Que esa chica, esa era en realidad un demonio egoísta, narcisista, disfrazada de perfección. Si supieran...

Menos mal que este es mi ultimo año, el año que viene estoy planeando dejar esta escuela y seguir otro rumbo lejos de ella y de todos. Faltan 3 meses para que termine este semestre y por lo tanto al fin acabara esta tortura. 3 meses para poder comenzar de nuevo, en una nueva escuela, conseguir por fin tener amistad con alguien y quien sabe, tal vez conseguir por fin mi primer amor, mi primer novio.

-¿Dónde tienes la cabeza, campesina? llevo llamándote unas cinco veces, acaso no escuchas?-Oh Fujino-san, princesa demonio.

-P-Perdona, estaba... pensando..-Respondí mientras sujetaba mejor mi maletín y su maletín escolar, el cual siempre cargaba por ella.-¿Qué me decías?- ambas estábamos caminando de regreso a casa, siempre lo hacíamos al salir de la escuela, vivíamos en la misma dirección.

-Pon más atención cuando te hablo, te decía que el año escolar esta por terminar, se acercan los exámenes finales, espero que hayas estudiado-Respondió con otra mirada severa y un tanto preocupada, aquello me pareció raro, ya que ella sabia que yo siempre sacaba buenas calificaciones, casi tan perfectas como las suyas, a que venia el mencionar eso?

-E-Eh... si perdón...

-Estudia mucho y no te atrevas a reprobar alguna materia-Fujino-san me regaño, no entendía el por que, asi que solo asentía con la cabeza-Recuerda que para entrar al Instituto Superior M necesitas tener al menos un promedio bueno.-¡¿Que?! a que se refiere con... oh, y ahí me quede helada, ya que comprendí lo que estaba pasando, Fujino-san había estado mencionando mucho esta semana que ella planeaba ir a ese Instituto al terminar el año... Y ella, ella... Quería que yo fuera con ella a ese lugar! No, no, no, no, esto no puede ser!

-U-Uhm...Y-Yo.. no...-No pude continuar con mi negación, Fujino-san me estaba mirando muy raro y con una expresión un tanto preocupada, como si no quisiera aceptar una negativa como respuesta, en eso recordé todos los momentos que ella me a obligado a hacer sus ordenes, a hacer sus mandados, soportando sus deseos, cuando no podía hacer nada que ella previamente no hubiese aprobado... No, yo no planeaba volver a pasar por eso otro año mas, no podría, yo necesitaba huir de ella y de todos los que me conocían, ir a un lugar nuevo, una escuela nueva, donde podría comenzar de nuevo y ser libre, libre de ella... Pero sentía pánico, que me dirá Fujino-san si me niego a ir con ella? El solo pensar en ella enojada, me entro un sudor frió, no, no puedo decirle que no iré con ella, algo malo pasará, lo sé.-Cla-claro Fujino-san, daré lo mejor de mi para sacar las mejores notas...-Lo dije, con una sonrisa forzada y con la mirada apuntando hacia otro lado, no quería que ella descubriera que le estaba mintiendo, nunca supe mentir bien menos a ella.

-Eso espero... Natsuki- El escucharla llamarme por mi nombre me asombro, ella por lo general me llamaba campesina, eran muy raras las ocasiones donde me llamaba por mi nombre. Dirigí mi mirada hacia su dirección y lo que vi me dejó anonadada, Fujino-san me estaba sonriendo... Y sus ojos, sus ojos tenían un brillo hermoso, parecía que en verdad estaba feliz... Todo eso hizo que mi corazón empezara a latir mas aprisa y que mi estómago sufriera de una extraña sensación indescriptible- **Porque si me fallas, te juró que lo pagarás muy caro.**

Ploof! Y ahí, todo se congeló en mi, quedé pálida y gris. No, yo tengo que alejarme de ella, tengo que alejarme de este demonio con cara de ángel...

* * *

 **Nota:** Uhm... lamento si hubo algún error ortográfico. Y gracias a Kmy Park, Love novels, Kuruga Shizuru 19 y a lizzy natsuki por sus comentarios y ánimos nwn me alegra que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Titulo : Aroma**

 **Subtítulo** **: Y ahora...?**

 **Capítulo: 02**

* * *

Cada persona es diferente, eso lo sé muy bien, algunas personas son extrovertidas, conocen a muchas personas, se llevan bien con muchos aunque sea la primera vez que tratan con ellos. Hacen que la palabra "socializar" parezca tan fácil, otras personas son serias, esas personas aunque no sean muy habladores, siempre se llevan bien con los demás, ya que son "confiables", luego vienen los "rudos" estas personas en especial solo tratan con personas de su igual, se podría decir que algunos hasta no soportan la forma de ser de otros, tanto que hasta actuan con fuerza bruta o palabras hirientes...

En fin, a lo que quiero llegar es que en mi corta existencia, solo conozco a una persona que contiene TODAS esas características que he citado. Si, estoy hablando de "ELLA". Hoy acabamos de finalizar un día escolar más, y como siempre vamos caminando a casa juntas. Y como siempre voy cargando nuestros maletines escolares. Desde el dia que me enteré de que ella quería que ambas fuésemos al mismo instituto han pasado casi un mes. Y yo cada día he intentado encontrar una forma de como evitar eso, aunque hasta ahora no he llegado a ninguna solución...

Mmh? Oh, no se si sean imaginaciones mías, pero he estado notando una sombra detrás nuestro, como si alguien nos estuviera siguiendo. Volteo a mirar a Fujino-san y me sorprendió encontrarla con un semblante entre sombrío y enojada. De repente, se queda quieta. Escucho que susurra unas palabras y luego se da vuelta, girando en dirección donde noté estaba la sombra.

-Ara, ara... Podría ser que necesite ayuda o algo señorita?-Hablo con tanta dulzura y un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal, ese tono era totalmente fingido, lo sabia ya que ella solía utilizarlo mucho con nuestros compañeros de clases y profesores, junto con su característica sonrisa falsa-Lleva detrás nuestro desde hace un tiempo ya, hay alguna cosa en la que la podamos ayudar?-Volvió a inquirir con énfasis, en eso una chica completamente sonrojada, salio detrás de un grueso árbol, yo me acomode mejor mis anteojos y observe ajena a mi a esa chica, debía de tener una año menos que nosotras, era dulcemente linda, cabello verde oscuro y ojos violáceos.

-P-Perdon Shizuru-oneesama, y-yo no queria... incomodarla...-Dijo con un tono de voz infantil y deprimido mientras hacia una pequeña inclinación como acto de respeto e ignorando totalmente mi presencia, pff pequeña maleducada.

-Ara... Si es Tomoe-chan-Mostrando fingida sorpresa, vaya... Así que ya sabia quien es esta chica-¿Qué ocurre Tomoe-chan, has olvidado decirme algo antes en el club?-Club? me pregunté, eso si que es interesante, esta chica es parte del club de Fujino-san?-Ah!...-como si se hubiese acordado de algo-Tenia que verme contigo al finalizar las clases de hoy verdad? Gomene Tomoe-chan se me paso por completo, en serio gomene-Dijo haciendo una cara de disculpa y juntando sus manos, ja! No le creas pequeña esta fingiendo!

No pude evitar soltar una risilla, ya que en todo momento la pequeña "Tomoe-chan" quien escuchaba la pequeña charla de excusas de Fujino-san, paso de estar deprimida a estar sumamente emocionada. Eso no paso desapercibido por ambas, pero ignorándome "otra vez", está empezando a caerme mal... La pequeña Tomoe-chan volvió a tomar la palabra.

-No se preocupe, Shizuru-oneesama esta siempre ocupada, así que entiendo que se le haya olvidado mi pedido-Dijo la pequeña mocosa maleducada con un tono más infantil si fuere posible-Y-Yo solo... Quería darle esto-Dijo mientras sacaba de su maletín una carta, posiblemente conteniendo lo que seria una confesión de amor, ya eso no me sorprendería, se la extendió a Fujino-san- Shizuru-oneesama... Leelo en cuanto este sola, por favor!-A eso Fujino-san con su ya conocida sonrisa, tomo la carta y luego le afirmo a la pequeña que así lo haría.-E-Esta bien, me marcho ya- y con otra pequeña inclinación salió pitando esa pequeña en la dirección contraria totalmente roja y con una sonrisa de idiota, pff que fue todo eso?

Nos quedamos solas, quietas como si asimilaramos lo que acababa de pasar, en eso Fujino-san vuelve a mirar la carta como si este fuese un objeto sucio, se dió la vuelta y caminando en dirección hacia un basurero, lo tiró, como si nada, yo solo me quede en blanco.

-¿Por qué lo tiraste?-pregunté inconscientemente.

-Porque es basura, y la basura va en el basurero-Me respondió como si fuese lo más obvio, ahi hasta sentí pena por esa chica, cometió un gran error al haberse fijado en alguien tan cruel como esta persona-Vamos, ya hemos perdido bastante tiempo-En eso solo me calle y empecé a reanudar nuestro camino a casa, ¿Fujino-san podría ser más fría? Me pregunto si ella tendrá un corazón ahí en su pecho. Ver aquello solo sirvió para confirmar que yo no quería permanecer a su lado, era bastante desagradable ver cosas como lo que acababa de pasar, de alguna manera eso lograba lastimarme, no se como, pero siempre me hacia sentir un nudo en el garganta y el corazón apretado.

* * *

-Hija... Hiiijaaaa... Hijita de papi... Mi amor... Mi bebé... No ignores a papi!

-Ya basta papá!-En verdad amo a mi padre pero no soportaba que el me hablase así, me daba tanta vergûenza

-Pero es que no me haces caso!-como si fuese un niño pequeño, mi padre hizo un mohín "enojado"-Ya ni tu madre me escucha cuando le hablo, ambas son malas conmigo, así no se puede, mi mujer y mi hija... Tan malas...- Mi padre siempre sobre actuaba, el siempre era así, era como un niño pequeño, no se como es que mi madre y el llegaron a ser pareja ya que los dos eran polos opuestos.

Mi padre era un hombre... poco "agraciado" no era feo pero tampoco se diría que era apuesto, su estatura para ser la de un hombre era muy corta, yo a mis 15 años ya lo alcanzaba en eso, y hasta sospechaba que lo sobrepasaría con el tiempo, además él era poco atlético, para no decir que estaba algo "gordito", su color de cabello era oscuro con algunas pequeñas canas, siempre llevaba un bigote, que según él, traía loca a mi madre...iuk...Papá... Eso no lo necesitaba saber, Sus ojos eran iguales que los míos y además también usaba anteojos de pasta gruesa. Creo que eso fue lo único que herede de él, el color y su mala vista. Ya que en lo demás se podría decir que era una mala copia de mi madre. Ella era sumamente alta, esbelta, cabello azul oscuro, pálida, de ojos marrones y un carácter..."especial". Aunque yo no era comparable a su belleza, mi madre era hermosa, no entiendo como alguien como ella pudo tener a una hija tan... Tan... Tan como yo.

-Papá... Deja de decir eso, claro que no soy mala, solo estoy ocupada haciendo estos ejercicios, ya sabes que se acercan los exámenes finales y tengo que estudiar- Le respondí sonriéndole, no podía enojarme con él, ya estaba acostumbrada a sus actos de querer llamar la atención hasta cuando hacia mis tareas de la escuela.

-Hump! Papi se siente solo... Acabas de llegar de la escuela y ya te pones a estudiar? Entiendo que eso es importante pero ultimamente has estado estudiando de más, todos los dias desde hace una semana empezaste a hacer eso. ¿Que pasa bebé, tienes miedo de reprobar alguna materia?-Mi padre siempre era demasiado cariñoso y sobreprotector, ya que soy su única hija... Pienso que por ello es así conmigo, si se enterase por lo que pasaba en la escuela de seguro el me prohibiría ir a clases, por ello en casa siempre actuaba como si todo estuviese bien, como si no fuese la sirvienta de Fujino-san.

-Uff...-solo me tocaba suspirar.

Mi padre se quedaba en casa mayormente ya que el era por más que no lo pareciera un renombrado escritor de libros de terror, y no necesitaba ir de un lado para otro para hacer eso. En cambio mi madre era una importante Científica de una famosa Industria Farmacológica y por ello casi todos los días salia temprano de casa y llegaba a la hora de cenar. Mi padre era por así decir... El "Amo de Casa".

-Yay, esta bien. Ya dejemos de hablar de trabajos y ven conmigo a ver el fútbol, ya enseguida viene tu madre para cenar, aprovechemos este tiempo para hacer el tonto- Y asi, haciendole caso a mi padre guarde mi tarea que de por si ya lo habia terminado solo que estaba revisandolo para ver si me había equivocado en algo. Nos pusimos a ver el fútbol, ambos eramos fanáticos, siempre veíamos juntos cada partido que pudiésemos, sin importar que club jugase. Estando en casa, siempre intentaba olvidar lo que era mi día a diario en la escuela, intentar olvidar los problemas que me causaba Fujino-san y casi siempre lo lograba.

Ya eran las 4:40 pm, mi madre llegaría a las 4:50 pm como de costumbre, y mi padre y yo estábamos viendo el medio tiempo del fut y en eso volví a acordarme de lo que había pasado con Fujino-san y esa pequeña chica, uff no podía olvidar la alegría de esa pequeña reflejada en su rostro y luego la cara de asco de Fujino-san al mirar la carta, de alguna manera eso me puso triste y enojada. Aprete un pequeño cojín que tenia entre manos, y mi padre que estaba sentado a mi lado en el sofá observo eso y no pudo evitar extrañarle lo que hice.

-¿Qué pasa cariño? De repente te pusiste así, toda tristona y luego aprietas ese pobre pequeño cojín... Si sigues apretándolo asi lo vas a descoser...¿Hay algo que te moleste?-Mi padre parecía interesado y solo suspire, creo que podría contarle un poco de esto, tal vez el supiese si era normal o no lo que Fujino-san hizo.

-Papá... Cuando una confiesa sus sentimientos a una persona... Y esta persona no es buena, pero te hace creer que es buena...- -En eso noto a mi padre ponerse totalmente rojo se levanto como un resorte y empezó a ponerse a llorar- P-pero que diablos, papá!?

-Nooooo, mi bebé se enamoro de un delincuente! No mi amor, tu estas aún muy pequeña para esas cosas, no, no, no- Es en serio papá? no me lo podía creer, esto si que era el colmo...Una queriendo hablar en serio y el me sale con eso-Cariño, no lo acepto, no acepto a ningún apestoso delincuente que vaya detrás de mi niña, eso si que no, no lo permitiré, no señor, no!-Y asi seguia el balbuceando y llorando, yo solo me quede en el sofá roja de vergûenza, mi padre se pasaba con su actuación. En eso escucho la puerta de la entrada abrirse y a mi madre decir que ya estaba aquí.

-Pero que demonios pasa aquí?- De entrada, mi madre vió a mi padre en el suelo llorando y a mi sentada totalmente sonrojada.

-Saeko Amorsh! sniff, a Natsuki... A Natsuki se la llevará un delincuente de nuestro lado! sniff, no lo permitiré, acabaré con ese asqueroso antes, sniff- Mi madre al escuchar aquello solo se quedo aún más confundida, así que decidió ignorar a mi padre y me miro a mi buscando explicaciones.

-No pasa nada mamá, papá solo malentendió todo... Yo no iré a ningún lado con ningún delincuente...

-Ah, bueno.-Y así mi madre resolvió su duda-Vamos cariño, levántate del suelo, ya escuchaste que solo lo malinterpretaste...-Mi madre también estaba acostumbrada a la sobreactuación de mi padre- Vamos Yamada, tengo hambre- mi madre se acerco a el y dándole pequeñas patadas a mi padre, que estaba en suelo aun no queriendo creer que solo era un malentendido.

-Pero cielo, ella dijo que se había confesado a un chico malo!-soltó otra vez.

-Yo no dije eso!-respondí avergonzada, nunca en mi vida me he confesado a alguien.

-Si lo hiciste!-respondió con mas lagrimas, Dios mi padre era demasiado terrible.

-Papá... Yo solo te hablaba de algo que había visto, y que me daba curiosidad! No me pasa nada a mi con ningún chico, así que deja eso!- No entiendo como esto había terminado así...

-En serio?- mi padre seguía incrédulo, mi madre que solo miraba todo callada decidió interferir en ese momento.

-Tengo hambre... Podemos calmarnos y alistarnos para cenar? Además tengo algo importante que decirles-Nos callo y miramos a mi madre, quien tenia un semblante cansado, asi que decidimos hacerle caso, mi padre fue a la cocina a calentar la cena y mi madre fue a bañarse y cambiarse para luego bajar a cenar. Mi madre era seria, hablaba, pero no demasiado.

Al estar ya sentados mi madre y yo escuchamos lo que mi padre hizo en todo el día, sobre sus ideas para su siguiente libro el cual estaba en proceso, uno de sus anteriores libros había sido comprado para hacerlo película, mi padre por casi un año entero estuvo feliz por ello. Cuando me tocaba hablar sobre mi dia en la escuela solo decía que todo estaba bien y que estaba yendo genial... Y cuando a mi madre le tocó hablar ella se puso más seria, eso nos pareció raro, ya que ella siempre se ponia feliz cuando nos hablaba de su trabajo.

-Tengo algo importarte que decirles... Mi Jefe decidió darme un ascenso en el trabajo... Voy a poder pasar más tiempo con ustedes, eso es lo que había estado buscando durante tanto tiempo y ganaré algo más de dinero...-Bueno eso era genial, entones no entiendo por que seguía tan seria- Pero, seré transferida a Hokkaido...

-Hokkaido? Pero eso esta muy lejos...-Mi padre seguía con la duda-Por qué tan lejos?

-Es que planean abrir una nueva planta allí, y necesitan de alguien que supervise el proceso y ayude con los demás tramites. Ahí es donde entro yo, me necesitan en ese lugar... Aún no he aceptado, queria preguntarles a ustedes dos primero... Si aceptan tendremos que irnos de Fuuka.

-Cielo... Sabes que por mi esta bien, yo puedo trabajar en mi libro en cualquier lugar, pero a Natsuki aún le falta algo de tiempo para terminar su año escolar...

En eso, comprendí lo que estaba pasando... Mi madre iba a transferirse y eso significaba que nos íbamos de Fuuka... Oh por Dios, eso es! No podría ser mejor, así yo me iría con ellos y me alejaré de Fujino-san, podre entrar en una nueva escuela allí, lejos de todo, lejos de ella! En eso me levante alegre, fui y abracé a mi madre, quien me recibió gustosa, la felicite y le dije que todo estaba bien conmigo, que podíamos irnos cuando ella quisiera y así.

-Pero, Natsuki, mi niña, ¿Qué pasará con tu escuela?- Me pregunto mi padre

-Esta bien papá, falta apenas un mes y algo para que termine el año... Mamá... Cuando tendrás que transferirte a Hokkaido?

-Pues cuando quiera, solo tengo que hablarlo con mi Jefe y listo-hablo mi madre más relajada y sonriendonos a ambos, estaba feliz ya que la noticia de su ascenso no resultó ser inconveniente para nosotros como lo había pensado en un principio.

Escuchar eso solo me hizo más feliz, me iría de aquí, por fin lograría alejarme de mi demonio, de Fujino-san. En eso, noto una vibración en mi bolsillo, acababa de recibir un mensaje de texto en el celular, y hablando del diablo, Fujino-san se presenta. Abro el mensaje para ver que me ha escrito, y solo veo que me recordaba el estudiar bien, ya que mañana teníamos un examen parcial... Oh cierto... Y ahora como hago para decirle que no me iré con ella a su nuevo instituto? mejor aún como hago para evitar que se entere que me iré de aquí...?

Jhe! No importa, ya veré cómo, pero este momento de felicidad no me lo quita nadie!

* * *

 **Nota:** Lamento la tardanza y perdonen si hubo errores ortograficos xd Gracias a todos por sus Review!


	4. Capítulo 3

**Titulo** **: Aroma**

 **Subtitulo** **: Sorpresas sorpresivas...**

 **Capitulo: 03**

* * *

Todos tomamos decisiones en esta vida, cada persona desde que nace hasta que muere ha tomado alguna decisión que cambia el rumbo de su vida. Y eso es algo que nadie puede evitar, el flujo del tiempo sigue su rumbo, y solo nos queda a nosotros los mortales el navegar en él, e intentar no ahogarnos en el proceso.

Hasta ahora, mis decisiones me han llevado a una vida despreocupada, tengo 21 años actualmente, muchas cosas has cambiado, un ejemplo sería que me mude a vivir sola a un apartamento en la ciudad Tokyo, con la intención de seguir mi carrera universitaria e independizarme de mis padres. Mi hogar es pequeño, solo para una persona. En ella tengo todas mis pertenencias.

Mis padres me han brindado su apoyo incondicional con mi decisión de venirme a esta enorme ciudad. Aunque mi padre fue difícil de convencer al principio... Me costó bastante hacerle entender que necesitaba dar este paso. En casa siempre tenía todo, no me faltaba nada, en Hokkaido conocí a buenas personas con las que solía llevarme bien, tenía amigas allí, las cuales eran muy queridas para mi... Aunque estuvieran medio locas.

Yo siempre he tenido este sueño, el de hacer algo por mi misma, el esforzarme por salir adelante de forma independiente. Por ello ahora estoy aquí, trabajando de medio tiempo en una tienda 24/7 como cajera... Para ser sincera, no me siento muy independiente que digamos... Sigo dependiendo del dinero mensual que mis padres me pasan para mis gastos básicos, la universidad, comida y alquiler.

Estoy en el 4to semestre en la carrera de Economía, he intentado buscar un empleo, pero no he logrado conseguirlo... Es más difícil de lo que pensaba. Las empresas a las que le he enviado mi CV siempre me dicen que me llamaran, pero nunca lo hacen, a pesar de mis buenas notas y las recomendaciones de mis profesores.

Así que... Me toca seguir siendo una cajera por más tiempo. Llevo 3 meses siendo empleada de medio tiempo en esta tienda 24/7, el trabajo no es muy difícil. La paga no es la mejor, pero ya da como ingreso.

-Kuga, por favor ve a limpiar el pasillo once, un niño derramo su gaseosa y ahora esta hecho un desastre.-Ese que acaba de hablarme era mi compañero Yuichi Tate, un chico alto de cabello tintado en rubio, es agradable, amable y bromista. Nos hemos llevado bien desde el primer día.-Yo iré a dejar estas cajas en el depósito.-Traía en sus brazos unas cajas de algunos productos que parecían pesados.

-Claro...-Yo siempre tan servicial, fui a buscar los objetos de limpieza y me fuí a limpiar, no antes de llamar a mi otra compañera para que se encargará de la caja mientras que yo no este-Hey, Mikoto. ¿Podrías encargarte de la caja mientras hago esto?- Mikoto era la chica nueva, hace apenas una semana que se nos unió en el trabajo, aun estaba aprendiendo, no lo hacia mal... Pero, aprendimos a no hacer que ella limpie, siempre dejaba peor las cosas, esta pequeña si que era graciosa. Era bajita, tenía 18 años o más, recién graduada seguramente, cabello largo oscuro y mirada felina, era bastante linda. Si tuviera una hermanita desearía que fuese como ella.

-Sip!-A todo respondía con entusiasmo, era agradable ver como se esforzaba por hacer las cosas. Fui al pasillo once y observe el desastre del que hablaba Tate, oh cielos, acaso ese niño se propuso jugar a regar el piso? Todo estaba lleno de restos de gaseosa, así que me propuse a limpiar, maldiciendo en susurros a ese pequeño demonio.

Acababa de limpiar todo cuando observo entrar a un grupo de chicas, estudiantes de secundaria. Las escuelas de por acá si que eran más liberales, ya que algunas llevaban accesorios en sus uniformes, el cabello tintado y hasta usaban aretes y las uñas pintadas. En mi época... (que vieja sueno) Estaban prohibidas las modificaciones a los uniformes, y menos el llevar los cabellos tintados o usar alguna perforación, todo aquello se consideraba como una falta a la moral...

Recordaba con una sonrisa toda esa época... Ha~ Los tiempos si que han cambiado (repito, que vieja sueno...). Observe la hora, apenas eran las 3:40 pm, mi turno acababa a las 4:00 pm. Esa noche tenía que reunirme con mis amigas, una de ellas Yukino, nos había enviado un mensaje diciendo que tenía algo importante que decirnos. La verdad estaba muy curiosa de escuchar lo que tendría que decir.

Así que con eso en mente, luego de despedirme de mis compañeros de trabajo me dirigí a mi casa, con la intención de bañarme y alistarme para encontrarme con ellas.

* * *

A las 19:45 Ya estábamos en el local de siempre, propiedad de una de mis amigas, que también asistía a mi misma universidad, pero en la carrera de Gastronomía, Tokiha Mai. Ella era una chica muy bonita, con un cuerpo envidiable... Era la que mas destacaba de entre nosotras... Las no-agraciadas.

Nos sentamos en el lugar de siempre, estábamos Kikukawa Yukino, quién era una mujer de 23 años, era mi senpai en la universidad, ella no era muy alta, siempre traía el cabello corto, castaña y unas pecas siempre adornaban su rostro, era amable con todos, no hablaba demasiado, pero siempre nos acompañaba y me ayudaba si alguna vez tenia algún problema con alguna materia de mi carrera.

Luego estaba Sagisawa Youko, ella sería hermosa si es que se arreglara... Siempre vestía con ropas extrañas, que decían frases más raras en inglés, ella era alta y con un carácter sincero, ella ya se había graduado en la carrera de Farmacología y ahora se encontraba ayudando a su padre en la Farmacia de su familia.

Luego estaba yo. Seguía teniendo la misma apariencia de cuando era más joven, para hacerlo simple seguía siendo, flaca, alta, con mala vista y paliducha.

-Vamos a brindar!-Esa era Youko, siempre se emocionaba cuando nos reunimos para beber, creo que tiene un pequeño problema con el alcohol... Cuando bebía se volvía más atrevida, se soltaba más, era gracioso pero aveces nos ponía de los nervios cuando se le ocurría alguna cosa en ese estado.-Hoy si que fué un día cansado!, gracias a Kamisama que es viernes!

-Ya, ya, cálmate, Youko. Vamos a tomarnos con tranquilidad esta noche, ya sabes que los viernes tenemos mucha clientela, los vamos a molestar si nos ponemos muy... festivas- a Mai le encantaban las fiestas, pero más le encantaba su negocio, el cuál heredo de sus padres.

-Pero que!? Vamos! Hace semanas que no nos reuníamos, como que calmarnos?, vamos a celebrar!-Youko... bueno, Youko siempre era Youko, única y especial. Así se le quiere.

-No está noche Youko-Yukino y yo siempre nos quedábamos calladas cuando Youko y Mai se ponían a discutir, ambas se conocían de antes, y siempre era divertido verlas discutir.-Recuerdas por que estamos aquí hoy?-Pregunto Mai mientras apuntaba a Yukino con la vista.

-¿Qué?... Eh...-Yukino se sonrojo y Youko recordó el motivo de repente-He! si, esta noche Yukino-chan nos tenía que decir algo importante verdad? Qué es? Qué es?-La atención del grupo giro en torno de Yukino quien se había sonrojado más por la atención.

-Ejem, chicas... Tomemos algo primero, luego les diré la razón de esta reunión... Es algo muy importante para mi y ustedes tienen que saberlo...- Nos respondió Yukino con una hermosa sonrisa.

-De acuerdo!-respondimos todas, Yukino era una buena y querida amiga. Siempre podíamos contar con ella, sin importar lo que pasase, Mai pidió las bebidas a uno de sus mozos, nos pusimos todas a beber, charlamos de cosas del trabajo, de la universidad, y del amor...

-Hey! Natsuki-chan, que paso con tu ex-novio? Ya han pasado casi 4 meses desde la ultima vez que nos hablaste de él...-Auch! Allí recordé a mi ex-novio, el cual se había marchado sin decir ni siquiera adiós.-En verdad no volviste a saber nada de él luego de que lo hicieran por primera ves? En serio fuiste tan mala en la cama como para ahuyentarlo?-Y seguían las preguntas de Youko, cada palabra era como un flechazo a mi alma.

-Gracias por recordarmelo...-Youko, siempre era así, cuando tomaba perdía todo su tacto y era muy directa- Y no, no he vuelto a saber de él... Era mi primera vez, no se si soy mala en la cama, tampoco debió de esperar la gran cosa de mi, ya sabía que era virgen... -Yo ya estaba algo tomada, así que respondía a todo lo que me preguntaban.-Todo fue muy torpe entre ambos, fue muy vergonzoso, para ser sincera. Él intento hacer lo mejor que pudo para hacerme sentir cómoda. Todo paso muy rápido, al día siguiente ya no supe nada de él. Ni me respondía los mensajes ni las llamadas.-Volví a tomar un gran trago de mi vaso- Pues seguro, tienes razón y fui pésima en la cama que hasta lo ahuyente... Fhu! El amor no es para mi!

-Viste lo que has hecho Youko!? Ahora Natsuki esta deprimida por tu culpa! Ten un poco más de tacto.-Reprendía Mai a Youko-Vamos Natsuki, todos pasamos por eso alguna vez... Bueno no todos, pero no te rindas, un día encontraras a alguien que si te merezca! ya verás que si!-Ha, gracias Mai...

-Basta de dramas-Intervino Youko- Ya paso, y lo pasado es pasado, ahora solo mira para adelante Natsuki! Hombres hay por montones.-Youko me abrazo y me dio un beso en la frente- Aquí nadie ha tenido suerte en el amor, ahora hemos vuelto a ser las 4 solteras más sexies! yay!-Youko, si que estas borracha...

-E-Ehm chicas -Por fin hablo Yukino- Etto, mmnh lo que les tengo que decir es algo... respecto a eso...-Yukino balbuceaba- Yo no estoy... soltera..-Dijo Yukino mientras nos mostraba su mano izquierda, donde en uno de sus dedos brillaba un hermoso anillo de diamantes, a eso las tres nos quedamos en silencio con las bocas abiertas y los ojos desorbitados.- Y... Me voy a casar dentro de tres meses...

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEÉ!?-Gritamos las tres al unisono, nos acercamos a Yukino y tomamos su mano para mirar el anillo, era real, un anillo de compromiso, uno muy caro por lo que vimos.

-Pero como es posible!?-Mai preguntaba-Nunca nos dijiste que salias con alguien! Cuando lo conociste? Cómo es él? Es rico? El anillo es precioso! Y caro...-A cada pregunta Yukino se sonrojaba más mientras que Youko y yo estábamos aun incrédulas.

-B-Bueno, ya les hable de ello... Recuerdan a esa persona de la que les hable? Al que conocí en mi viaje de extensión universitaria en América? Pues seguíamos en contacto gracias a internet... Y... Bueno... Nos fuimos conociendo mejor con el tiempo...

-Que!? Te vas a casar con un tipo que conociste por internet!?-Youko se asombro más- Yukino-chan, estas segura de lo que haces!?

Las tres nos quedamos aún más asombradas, Yukino nos había hablado de cuando hizo ese viaje hace unos 3 años, que allí conoció a alguien, con la que se llevaba muy bien, esa persona también era de Japón, pero que se había ido a vivir a América desde que era pequeño junto con su familia. No sabíamos que aún se mantenían en contacto.

-Jeje y hay otra cosa de la que no les he hablado... un detalle... insignificante jeje-Cuando Yukino se ponía a balbucear y a reír a lo tonto, eso significaba que estaba muy nerviosa.

-Hay otra cosa!?-Pregunte yo, vaya... Hoy Yukino si que nos quería echar todo tipo de bombas informativas, todas estábamos muy asombradas de lo que estaba ocurriendo- Qué más podría ser?

-B-Bueno... La cosa es que... no es un ÉL... sino que... Es.. ELLA!- Yukino se tapo con ambas manos su rostro, sumamente sonrojada, nosotras caímos sentadas, las tres llenamos nuestros vasos con más alcohol y las tres lo bebimos al mismo tiempo... Todas en silencio.-Chi...Chicas... Me escucharon? Les dije que me voy a casar con una Mujer...-Yukino nos observaba temerosa, a las tres medio destapando su vista entre sus dedos- Digan algo... No se queden calladas... Si me odian desde ahora yo...-Estaba apunto de llorar.

-Oh por Dios!-Youko se levanto y abrazo a Yukino con mucha fuerza- Felicidades Yukino-chan!-Mai y yo hicimos lo mismo, la abrazamos fuerte y le dimos nuestras felicitaciones.

Mai y Youko dijeron de que siempre habían sospechado de que Yukino era lesbiana, pero ambas no querían presionarla para que lo admitiera, yo por el contrario no había notado nada. Creo que me falta ponerle más atención a mi amigas... Después de que todas terminamos de abrazar y felicitar a Yukino por su pronto matrimonio, pedimos otra ronda y comenzamos con las preguntas acerca de esa misteriosa mujer con la que se iba a casar.

-Bueno... Ella se llama Suzushiro Haruka, es un año mayor que yo... También es Japonesa, pero desde que tenia 7 años se fue a vivir a América con su familia. Ella bueno... Trabajaba en la empresa de su padre, pero desde hace unos meses que volvió a Japón, ella esta queriendo establecerse aquí, cuando nos veíamos ella me decía que con una amiga estaban pensando en abrir su propia empresa... Ah, que más le puedo decir.. Ah c-cierto...-Yukino intento sacar su teléfono móvil de su bolsillo pero todas estábamos ya algo ebrias, ella incluida, con movimientos torpes logro sacarlo y al parecer buscaba algo dentro de el... En eso nos muestra una foto, donde salia una hermosa rubia de ojos violáceos y ella abrazadas y mostrando sus anillos de compromisos, ambas estaban sonrojadas y con un brillo en sus ojos... Ambas estaban muy contentas -Ella es Haruka-chan... Ella es mi... Prometida.

-Fii Fiuu~-Youko silbo y mostrando su dedo pulgar arriba en forma de afirmación a Yukino- Es preciosa, tienes mucha suerte Yukino-chan, espero nos la presentes antes de que se casen, queremos conocerla, tenemos que saber como es ella y si es lo suficientemente buena para ti!-A eso Mai y yo afirmamos con nuestras cabezas, todas queríamos conocerla.

-No saben cuanto me hacen feliz chicas, tenía tanto miedo de que luego de que se los contara, ustedes ya no me quisieran más como una amiga-Yukino nos abrazo a todas- Qué les parece si organizo una reunión para que la conozcan el próximo viernes, ella vendría con sus dos amigas, espero que eso no sea ningún problema para ustedes...

-Que va! Nosotras estaremos encantadas de conocerlas! No te preocupes por nosotras, intentaremos llevarnos bien con todas ellas! -Afirmo Mai- Y... hablando de tu boda quien será tu madrina de boda!?

-Es cierto!-Youko pareció más emocionada. Yo solo observaba a mis amigas, quienes hacían un gran alboroto, jha... Y eso que Mai dijo que no hiciéramos mucho ruido...

-Bueno-Yukino empezó a sudar- Chicas... Haruka-chan quiere que una de sus amigas sea una de las madrinas, así que... Yo quiero que alguna de ustedes sea la mía...-Yukino nos miró a las tres esperando una respuesta, espera... A mi también me miras!? Por qué? si sabes que no doy la talla para eso...!

-Bien! Esto lo tendremos que decidir de alguna forma...

-Espera!No hay nada que decidir, yo soy la que tiene que ser la madrina de bodas de Yukino-chan- Respondía Youko elevando su voz.

-Y eso por que? eh? Yo también quiero ser su madrina!-Mai atacaba.

-Chi-Chicas...-Yukino no sabía que hacer y yo solo tomaba de mi vaso de alcohol, estaba muy ebria como para entrar en su discusión.

-Bien! Esto lo decidirá la suerte!-Grito Mai mientras se levantaba y se acercaba tambaleándose levemente hacia la donde estaba la caja, sacó dos dados de un cajón que estaba cerca de la alacena (Qué hacía eso ahí?) y un vaso -Bien, bien... Aquí vamos. -Se acerco devuelta a donde estábamos, se sentó en su lugar y puso los dos dados dentro del vaso y los hizo girar.-Digan un numero... Y si alguna de nosotras tres acierta que así sea, y si todas fallamos, vamos por una segunda ronda y así sucesivamente!-Dijo Mai mientras tomaba un sorbo de su vaso de alcohol.

-Elijo el 7!-Grito Youko, haciendo que los pocos clientes que quedaban en el sitio giraran a observarlas-El 7 siempre viene... Tiene que ser ese...-Dijo bajando la voz cada vez más ya que recibió una mirada de enojo por parte de Mai.

-Bien, y tú Natsuki?-Bueno, yo no tenía problema con que una de ustedes fuera la madrina, pero igual decidí participar.

-Elijo el 5...-Y me puse a reír, esto si que estaba siendo divertido

-Bien, yo elijo 9...-Mai con toda seriedad se puso a hacer girar los dados y luego plaf... Los volcó en la mesa, poco a poco ella retiró el vaso de la mesa y las cuatro nos acercamos a mirar, y a que no adivinan...

Si... Gané yo... A lo cuál me puse a reír por la cara que pusieron mis amigas, yo, la que menos entendía de como es o que hace una madrina. Yo, la más desinteresada, gané. Mai y Youko se pusieron a discutir nuevamente, y mientras tanto Yukino se acerco a mi y me abrazo.

-Cuento contigo, Natsuki-Yo sonreí y la abracé, estaba emocionada.

-Claro que sí Yukino. Haré todo lo posible por hacer que tu boda sea especial e inolvidable.

Y ahí, con mis amigas ebrias, contentas y emocionadas por la futura boda de nuestra amiga, comenzamos a imaginar de todo, hablamos de muchas cosas sobre la boda, lo único que no me sabía bien, era que yo tendría que hacer equipo con la amiga de su prometida, la otra madrina, teníamos que pasar tiempo juntas para hacer todos los preparativos concernientes a la boda. Serían tiempos ajetreados para mi.

Sólo esperaba que esa mujer fuese alguien agradable.

* * *

En otra parte de la ciudad estaba dos mujeres ataviadas con trajes de ejecutivas, terminando lo que sería una reunión de trabajo.

-Es todo por hoy... Al fin hemos terminado con todo esto, al fin ya podremos iniciar nuestras actividades comerciales sin problemas-Decía una de las mujeres- Este mes ha sido de lo más estresante.

-Ara, ara yo que pensaba que Haruka era más resistente-Respondía la otra mujer mientras suspiraba dramáticamente- Sales de una pero te metes en otra, vas a casarte muy pronto, eso conlleva mucho más estrés por los preparativos, ya sabes.

-Para eso cuento contigo, eres la madrina, es tu deber ayudarme a mi y a Yukino con los preparativos de la boda.-Respondía Haruka mientras se levantaba y recogía sus cosas.

-Lo sé, Lo sé-La otra mujer hizo lo mismo-Espero pronto conocer en persona a tu futura esposa, así al menos ya sabré quién te tiene tan enamorada, fufufu- se reía dulcemente.

-Jaja No te burles, que de seguro muy pronto llegara alguien para domar ese corazón tuyo y dejarte locamente enamorada... Shizuru.-En eso la otra mujer solo sonríe y niega con la cabeza mientras ambas salían de la oficina.

-"Eso nunca va a pasar".-pensó mientras cerraba la puerta detrás suyo.

* * *

 **Nota** : Lamento si hubo algún error ortográfico, Gracias por sus Reviw!

Respondiendo algunas preguntas, Koala-chwan es solo por que tengo un blog de mangas yuri. El cual se llama KoalaYuri no Fansub. ¿De donde saque el nombre de Koala? Bueno, eso es simple. Estaba buscando un nombre para mi blog, no tenia ni idea de como llamarlo, y mirando por mi cuarto me encontré con un sticker de un Koala, no sabia de que caricatura era pero me pareció muy lindo, así que lo usé ._.

Otra que leí por los review, era que preguntaban que de donde era... Pues soy Paraguaya :v si no saben donde queda Paraguay. Búsquenlo en el mapa xD

Eh... bueno con respecto a la historia, no es que me haya saltado un capitulo. La cosa es que quiero que se queden con la duda de ¿que fue lo que pasó?...Tranquilos, según vaya avanzando la historia ira resolviendo sus dudas x'D.

Gracias por leer y nuevamente. Lamento si me comí alguna letra, o por los errores ortográficos, suelo ser algo distraída...


	5. Capítulo 4

**Titulo** **: Aroma**

 **Subtitulo** **: Cumpleaños, I parte.**

 **Capitulo: 04**

* * *

Todos ocultamos algo de las demás personas, cosas que nos avergüenzan, cosas que nos dan miedo, cosas que deseamos, cosas que odiamos, y así. Si o si, y yo no estoy exenta de aquello. Mi vida como se podría decir, ha sido casi tranquila, nunca conseguí sentirme como las demás personas, me sentía diferente de alguna forma. Dado mi aspecto, me he sentido menos que los demas, asi era hasta que conocí a mis primeras verdaderas amigas, Nao y Nina, ellas me ayudaron a aceptarme más y no sentirme tan acomplejada por mi aspecto.

Nao era una chica muy linda, por ello se podría entender el que fuese tan extrovertida y altiva. Al principio no nos llevábamos muy bien, eramos compañeras de clases en mi instituto de Hokkaido, por alguna razón del destino nos había tocado hacer de equipo para una clase junto con otra Nina, quien a su vez también era alguien muy linda pero de carácter serio y amable.

Hokkaido era muy diferente de Fuuka. Yo estaba acostumbrada a ver las zonas rurales/urbanas, los campos de verdes los cerros. Aquí en Hokkaido aunque habían zonas así, no se sentía igual. Había más avance en lo que respecta a infraestructura e historia, los edificios antiguos y nuevos, los templos, los campos de flores, sus ríos, todo era bello. Las personas aquí vivían a un ritmo más veloz.

En los tres años de instituto, logré relacionarme bien con mis compañeros, con Nina y Nao como mis compañeras y amigas, se podría decir que logré dejar atrás una pequeña parte de mi pasado.

Pero yo quería más, quería cumplir un deseo que había comenzado a desarrollar, no quería seguir dependiendo de otros, por ello al graduarme y conseguir una beca en la universidad de ciencias económicas en Tokio, no lo pensé mucho. Partí a la ciudad más importante de Japón.

Los primeros días viviendo sola no lo niego, fue una tortura. Me costaba mucho estar sin la compañía de mis padres y mis amigas, además de que me dificultaba el seguir el ritmo de las clases de mi carrera. Estaba sola en esta ciudad, sin amigos y sin familia. Estaba por rendirme y regresar a casa hasta que conocí a una senpai, Yukino.

Me la pasaba en la biblioteca realizando mis trabajos pendientes de clases, extrañamente me encontré con un trabajo que me costaba bastante entender. Mi rostro debió de demostrar mi frustración, ya que una chica, pequeña, con anteojos, cabello castaño corto y con pecas se había acercado a mi y se había detenido enfrente de mi meza.

-"Hola... Disculpa por interrumpir... Pero para que puedas entender ese trabajo, deberías leer este libro, este y este"-Dijo mientras depositaba tres enormes libros sobre la meza, luego me sonrío avergonzada y se marcho. Yo me había quedado sorprendida y no reaccione hasta que estaba de nuevo sola, observe los libros que había dejado en la meza y por curiosidad los había empezado a leer, me quedé asombrada, los libros que me había facilitado esa pequeña chica eran en verdad fáciles de entender y explicaban todo lo que antes se me hacía tan confuso. Esa fué la primera vez que Yukino me ayudo con mis trabajos en la universidad.

Al día siguiente había vuelto a la biblioteca, esperaba volver encontrarme con la pequeña chica para agradecerle el haberme ayudado, gracias a ella pude entregar el trabajo a tiempo y de buena manera.

La volví a encontrar, ella estaba sentada en una meza en un rincón que daba en una ventana. Me acerque feliz a donde estaba ella, al parecer se encontraba sumamente concentrada en un libro que leía que no noto mi presencia hasta que le hable.

-"Hola!"-Con aquello la pequeña chica dió un pequeño salto que desacomodo sus anteojos-"Eh...Perdona, no quería asustarte... jhe je"-me rasque la mejilla-"Soy Kuga Natsuki un gusto conocerte"-hice una pequeña inclinación-"Ayer me ayudaste bastante con mi trabajo pendiente, quería agradecerte por eso".-dije mientras le ofrecía una lata de jugo.

-"Ah... Hola, Soy Kikukawa Yukino, el gusto es mio"-se levanto para saludar acomodando sus anteojos y aceptando el jugo que le daba-"No te preocupes, entiendo por lo que pasas, el sensei Fuyumi suele hacerle esos trabajos super dificiles, son trampas para hacer que los nuevos estudiantes de primer año renuncien si es que no tienen la "capacidad" que el dice, yo también pase por ello"-Me dijo con una sonrisa amable.-"Al pasar a tu lado note que estabas en problemas y parecías querer dejarlo todo y abandonar, por ello decidí ayudarte".

-"En serio?"-Eso me había sorprendido, el que ella me haya dicho que paso por aquello debía de significar que estábamos en la misma carrera y que ella era mi senpai-"Vaya en verdad me salvaste ayer y tenías razón, ¿cómo supiste que planeaba abandonar?".

-"El año pasado, muchos de mis compañeros decidieron abandonar la carrera al no poder seguir el ritmo de las clases, tu ya deberías de haberlo notado también, apuesto a que en tu clase muchos alumnos dejaron de venir, verdad?"-Aquello me sorprendió, pues era verdad, en menos de un mes ya se había reducido el número de estudiantes en mi clase.-"Es lo que hacen los profesores para probarles, 'un filtro', uno donde solo se quedaran los que de verdad valgan la pena".-Respondió al ver mi asombro.

-"Es por eso que han sido muy estrictos, entonces? A mi me estaba costando bastante seguirles el ritmo a los trabajos, más o los de Fuyumi-sensei"-Me acaricie el cuello-"Creo que sin tu ayuda yo me hubiese vuelto parte de los alumnos que abandonaron, gracias Kikukawa-san"-Hice otra pequeña reverencia.

-"No hay por que, no me costaba nada. Puedes llamarme solo Yukino, que me llamen por mi apellido es como si le hablasen a mi padre... Bueno solo si gustas hacerlo Kuga-san"-De repente se sintió algo avergonzada.

-"Claro, también puedes llamarme Natsuki, es agradable hablar contigo"-le sonreí y era verdad, Yukino era amable y agradable, quería hacerla mi amiga y así lo hice, siempre nos encontrábamos en la biblioteca y ella me ayudaba a seguir con mi carrera, me explicaba el como hacer para no saturarme de trabajos, a que darle prioridad y que enfocarme más, hablamos de su familia que vivían en Okinawa y de sus dos mejores amigas, que estaban en otras carreras, yo le hablaba de mi familia y de mis amigas, le hablaba de cosas que me molestaban y cosas así sin sentido, ella y yo eramos parecidas en los gustos al leer, a ambas nos gustaban las narraciones policíacas, históricas, de misterio y terror. Cuando le hable de que mi padre era un famoso escritor de libros de terror y misterio ella se puso muy platicadora y emocionada, al parecer ella era una fan de mi padre. Cuando le hable a mi padre sobre que una amiga mía era fan de él, el se emociono bastante y me envió una copia de cada uno de sus libros autografiados y con dedicatorias para que se los diera a Yukino en su cumpleaños, Yukino lloró de la emoción ese día. Fue bastante divertido verla llorar de alegría.

El día de su cumpleaños conocí a sus dos amigas, Youko y Mai, las dos eran increíbles. Youko era bastante extrovertida no le costo mucho el acercarse a mi e interrogarme sobre todo y nada, Mientras que Mai era alguien platicadora pero que respetaba más mi espacio personal.

-"No hagas caso a Youko Natsuki, ella es así aveces"Me habló Mai cuando las tres nos sentamos en una meza de su local, lugar donde me había llevado Yukino para conocerlas y celebrar su cumpleaños-"Soy Tokiha Mai, carrera en Gastronomía Nacional e Internacional 3° año, un placer conocer a la kouhai de nuestra Yukino"se presentó amablemente, estrechando mi mano, yo le devolví el saludo de igual manera, esa noche me volví amiga de ellas dos también, desde aquella vez hasta ahora un año y medio han pasado, siempre nos reunimos cada que podíamos.

Al comienzo de mi segundo año conocí a un chico, era muy apuesto. Masashi Takeda, él era un estudiante de la carrera de Medicina, por alguna razón el siempre se acercaba a donde yo estaba para platicar conmigo, era amable y caballeroso, me hacía sentir rara su presencia a mi alrededor, no comprendía las intenciones de Masashi-san, hasta que después de unos días me pidió salir.

Fué la primera vez que alguién se me declaraba así, por alguna razón aquello no me causo tanta emoción, pero igual acepte su petición, empezamos a salir como novios, al contarle de Masashi-san a mis amigas todas se sorprendieron, a mi también me sorprendía y no sabia que hacer... ¿Qué hacia una con un novio? ¿Qué comían? ¿Cada cuando una tiene que sacarlos a pasear? Esa y más preguntas rondaban por mi mente, Masashi era siempre amable conmigo, siempre intentaba tomar mi mano cuando caminábamos juntos, algo que siempre me hacia sentir incomoda, la primera vez que nos besamos fue en la quinta cita que tuvimos, el beso fue lindo y casto, ambos nos habíamos sonrojado en demasía.

Después de aquel beso pudimos ir rompiendo el hielo entre ambos, Masashi tomo más valor y era más cariñoso conmigo, me besaba cada que podía, no le importo que estuviéramos en público, a mi en cambio eso me hacia sentir más incomoda, ya que sentía que las personas al mirarnos empezaban a murmurar, algunas chicas parecían burlarse.

Habíamos cumplido tres meses y Masashi me había empezado a inquirir más afecto, quería que tuviéramos el salto más importante en los noviazgos, las relaciones sexuales, yo le decía que no estaba preparada para eso, que yo aún no había tenido mi primera vez, él decía entender y que me esperaría, o así era, hasta que otro mes venía y yo seguía rechazando aquello, Masashi se volvió más frió conmigo, algo que me preocupo un poco, así que fui a buscarlo un día a la facultad donde estudiaba el cual estaba en otro edificio, cuando me acercaba a su salón de clases escuche voces, suyas y la de otros dos chicos.

-"Te digo que no le gustas, es por ello que no quiere hacerlo contigo Takeda, igual y no entiendo que es lo que te gusta de esa chica fea, siendo que hay tantas preciosuras en el salón que quieren hacerlo contigo y tu vas a por la mas escuálida"-Hablaba un chico rubio.-"Mejor déjala y ve a por Nanami-chan, ella tiene unas tetas preciosas, ya la has visto?-hablaba mientras gesticulaba con sus manos.

-"Ustedes dos no lo entienden, y no vuelvas a decirle fea a mi novia imbécil, Natsuki es especial, tiene que ser con ella, se que debo esperarla y todo pero me cuesta tanto, si ella me pide más tiempo yo se lo daré aunque tenga que alejarme un poco de ella."-Oír aquello de Masashi hizo que me sintiera culpable, no sabia que le costase tanto el aguantarse y el escucharlo defenderme me pareció bastante lindo de su parte-"Tal vez ustedes tengan razón en algo, quizás ella aún no me quiere tanto como yo a ella, pero haré lo que pueda por hacer que lo haga".

-"Creo que estas perdiendo el tiempo"-Hablo el otro chico, un pelinegro de ojos marrones.-"Ella... tiene amigas a las que... ya sabes, puede que tu Natsuki sea igual que ellas"-Hablo de manera rara que no pude entender bien.

-"Natsuki no es así! Ella es normal y se los voy a demostrar"-Casi grito enojado Masashi-"Nos vemos luego, me largo"-Al escuchar sus pasos acercándose a la puerta corrí directa hacia la salida, no quería que él me encontrase ahí escuchando su platica.

Esa misma noche, yo me arme de valor. Llame a Masashi-san, fuimos a cenar juntos y luego fuimos a otro lado a un bar para tomar algo, Masashi seguía estando algo frió pero caballeroso conmigo, a medida que pasaban las horas yo empezaba a sentirme más y más nerviosa, tanto que para intentar calmarme me había puesto a tomar de más y a casi embriagarme. Masashi al notar aquello decidió que eso era todo por esa noche, me llevó a mi apartamento.

Ya con el alcohol subido a mi cabeza me arme de valor y cuando el me estaba ayudando a abrir la puerta de mi apartamento, lo besé torpemente, el se sorprendió pero correspondió a mi beso, entramos a mi apartamento así, seguimos besándonos hasta que el aliento nos faltaba, Masashi estaba respirando fuertemente y yo estaba temblando.

-"Na-Natsuki...?"-Masashi se sonrojo de sobre manera, él no entendía bien lo que acababa de pasar, nunca había sido yo la que iniciaba los besos entre ambos.-"T-Te sientes...bien? Es por culpa del alcohol? Seguro que si...-murmuraba para sí mismo.

-"V-Vamos a hacerlo... Estoy lista-hable mientras desabotonaba mi camisa verde agua temblando-"Te he hecho esperar a causa de mi egoísmo... Sé que eres un hombre y que a los hombres les cuesta esperar..."-Hablaba mientras me quitaba la camisa totalmente y quedaba en ropa interior, Masashi-san sonrió alegre, se acerco a mi raudo para besarme.

-"Estas segura Natsuki?"-Volvió a preguntar para asegurarse y la verdad yo no estaba segura de nada, solo quería que el fuera feliz.

-"S-Si... Claro que si"-Respondí en un susurro-"Pe-Pero primero quiero tomar una ducha... huelo m-mal..."

-"Está bien"-Masashi estaba muy feliz y sonrojado.-"Yo también tomaré una luego de que termines"

Asentí y me apuré a buscar una toalla, fui a tomar una ducha, eran comienzos de junio y todo el día hizo un calor inmenso, al menos si iba a tener mi primera vez quería estar limpia para ello, al rato ya salí limpia y el entro a ducharse no sin antes darme un beso y decir que me quería mucho, mientras el se bañaba yo me sentía más nerviosa, recordé que Youko me había regalado una botella de vodka cuando vino a visitarme a mi apartamento, recordé que lo había guardado y fui a buscarlo, lo encontré en una alacena, lo llene en un vaso y me lo tome, sentí quemazón en la garganta y ese cosquilleo en el estomago, de repente ya me sentía más relajada, tome otro poco y otro y otro luego la guarde y espere a que Masashi saliera.

Estaba algo mareada, pero no demasiado, fui a sentarme en mi cama cuando escuche que el ruido de la ducha se detenía, observe que Masashi salia solo con una toalla tapando su parte baja, el era muy apuesto y su cuerpo estaba tan bien formado, me pregunte por qué alguien como él se había fijado en alguien como, y mis inseguridades volvieron a atacarme.

Todo paso lento y rápido a la vez, sentía sus caricias y sus esmeros por hacerme sentir bien, yo con el alcohol en mi cabeza sentía todo raro. Poco o casi nada recuerdo de lo que paso después.

Al día siguiente me dolía como nunca la cabeza, me encontré desnuda y sola en mi cama, me sobresalte por un rato luego recordé que yo le había pedido a Masashi que lo hiciéramos, apreté mi cabeza intentando recordar que paso, pero todo lo recordaba borroso y por más que intentara lo único que lograba era un dolor de cabeza más fuerte. Intente llamar a Masashi, pero no contestaba ni mis mensajes.

No sentía nada diferente en mi, pensaba que al tener mi primera vez algo iba a cambiar pero nada de eso paso, me sentía igual excepto por el dolor de cabeza. Tome unas aspirinas y prepare mi y disfrute mi desayuno, luego fui a buscar un pequeño frasco, era mi medicina "vitaminas" que tomaba a diario desde que tengo memoria.

Ese fin de semana no supe nada de Masashi, el lunes fui a buscarlo a su apartamento y no lo encontré, esperaba en frente de su apartamento por si volvía más tarde, estuve como dos horas hasta que vi llegar a un amigo de Masashi uno que había visto hablando con él un par de veces.

-"Hola, ¿Que tal?..."-Me saludo y se presento, justo cuando iba a saludarlo él me hablo otra vez- "¿Qué haces frente a mi apartamento? Necesitas algo de mi?"-Su apartamento? eso si que me confundió, yo tenia entendido que el apartamento era de Masashi.

-"Hola... Soy Natsuki, la novia de Masashi, ¿Este no es el apartamento de Masashi Takeda?-El me miró extrañado.

-"Un gusto soy Mirai Ryu y no... Yo no se donde vive Masashi, pero por lo que yo había escuchado, Masashi ya se marcho ayer por la beca de medica que le habían otorgado en el extranjero... Él no te hablo de eso?-Me preguntó más extrañado aún y viendo mi cara de incredulidad me siguió contando- Mira, por lo que escuche de mis maestros, Takeda ganó una beca médica de un año al extranjero y por lo que escuche el tenia que marcharse ayer...

-"Es en serio? Masashi nunca me dijo nada de eso..."-Tenía una extraña sensación dentro de mi-"Estas seguro de que el se marcho?"-volví a preguntar aun no creyéndolo totalmente.

-"Espera"-Dijo Mirai-san mientras sacaba su celular y me mostraba unos mensajes de Masashi que envió a un grupo de whatsapp de su clase, avisando que volvería a verlos luego de un año cuando regresara, en ese momento me quede en blanco, Masashi se había ido y no me lo había dicho, aquello me dolió mucho, yo no le quería tanto como para decir que estaba enamorada de él, pero lo apreciaba como si fuéramos buenos amigos, el que se haya marchado así, lo sentí casi como un traición, y dolió.

-"A donde fue?-Pregunte a Mirai-san.

-"Creo que se fue a Tailandia"-Dijo el un tanto apenado e impaciente, el no quería ser quien me dijera todo eso, lo sentía incomodo ante mi presencia.

-"Gra-Gracias por tomarse su tiempo en hablarme..."-Hice una pequeña reverencia y me marche a casa, quería llorar, pero tenia que aguantarme al menos hasta que llegar a mi apartamento.

Por dos días no fui a clases, mis amigas se habían preocupado y habían venido a verme, me encontraron hecha un desastre, les conté todo lo que había pasado y ellas me intentaron consolar.

El dolor por la partida de Masashi me duro casi un mes. Luego con el apoyo de Yukino, Youko y Mai pude volver a mis rutinas díarias normales por así decir.

* * *

De aquel suceso ya habían pasado casi tres meses y no he sabido nada más de Masashi Takeda.

Ahora estaba terminando mi tercer y último periodo de clases, era lunes a las 10:12am y estaba hambrienta, fui a comprar algo de la cafetería y aproveche para enviarle un mensaje a Mai y Yukino, para avisarles que ya había terminado mi último examen, hoy era el ultimo día del trimestre, desde mañana tendríamos dos semanitas de vacaciones para aprovechar, luego de enviar el mensaje, me fije que tenia un nuevo mensaje pendiente de mi madre, lo leí y luego de un rato maldije en silencio, había vuelto a olvidar que mañana era el cumpleaños de mi padre... Mi madre preguntaba si iba a poder volver a casa, recordé que Yukino nos había dicho que este viernes tendríamos que reunirnos en el local de Mai para conocer a su misteriosa prometida.

Todo se me junto en la cabeza y no supe por un rato que hacer, yo siempre iba a Hokkaido a pasar unos días cuando tocaba algún acontecimiento especial o cumpleaños de mis padres y esta no sería la excepción. Compre un sándwich de verduras y una botella de agua, lo comí y bebí rápidamente, tenía que apurarme. Planee todo lo que tenia que hacer en mi cabeza.

Camine unos 15 minutos hasta llegar a la tienda en la que trabajaba de medio tiempo, me adentre saludando a los empleados y preguntando a uno si la Directora de sección se encontraba en estos momentos, lo cual para mi fortuna así era. Agradecí y luego fui hacia la oficina de la Directora, di unos toques a su puerta y luego de recibir el permiso me adentre.

Salude a la mujer, quien ya era una señora de mas de 45 años más o menos, su nombre era Sakamoto Marie, ella era una jefa exigente pero cordial, siempre nos trataba bien y era buena con todos, era siempre muy capaz, solía resolver los problemas que algunos empleados causamos...

Sakamoto-san era madre de cuatro hijos, por ello creo que sabia como tratar con los jóvenes, siempre tenía esa aura de madre para con nosotros a su alrededor.

-Buenos días Sakamoto-san-Salude lo mas educadamente con una leve inclinación de respeto, yo admiraba a Sakamoto-san, siempre era responsable y confiable y en esta ocasión esperaba en verdad que pudiera ayudarme.

-Uhm?, pero mira quien vino a visitarme, Buenos días Kuga-san, ¿Hay algo que necesites?-Habló mientras se quitaba los anteojos y dejaba en la mesa unos documentos que seguramente estaba leyendo.-Aún es muy temprano para que comience tu turno, debe ser algo importante...-Siempre sabia más o menos como eran las cosas antes de que pasará, supongo que es por su experiencia trabajando.

-He...Si... Es algo importante para mi Sakamoto-san... Yo tengo que pedirle un favor, necesito que me otorgue tres días libres, comenzando mañana... Tengo que viajar y no podré venir al trabajo.-Agache la mirada y acariciaba mi cuello avergonzada.

-Ocurrió algo malo?-Preguntó algo extrañada.

-No es... Algo malo, más bien es algo... Familiar, vera usted... Es que mañana es el cumpleaños de mi padre y yo le había prometido a mi familia que siempre estaría en casa en esas fechas especiales, lamento no haberle informado de esto de antemano pero de alguna manera se me había pasado por completo, disculpe por ello, se que estoy siendo una irresponsable con usted y mis compañeros de trabajo...

-Entiendo y esta bien. No debes de preocuparte, te otorgaré esos días libres-me dijo sonriéndome- Tienes suerte pequeña, si hubieses llegado unas horas mas tarde ya no me habrías encontrado.

-Y eso?-pregunte extrañada, según yo entendía Sakamoto-san se quedaba hasta las 18:00 hs.

-Hoy es mi último día trabajando oficialmente aquí, ya sabes, con los cambios en la directiva y esas cosas, habrá varios cambios, yo seré trasferida a otra sucursal... No recuerdas? Se hablo de ello desde el mes pasado Kuga-san-Escuchar aquello me sorprendió, si, ya sabía que Sakamoto-san iba a ser transferida pero pensé que aun faltaba una o dos semanas para ello.

Esta tienda en la que trabajo es solo una pequeña sucursal comparada con la central que se encontraba en Kyoto, pero el cual se esta mudando a esta ciudad en estos momentos, hace unos meses cambiamos de dueño, toda la empresa fue adquirida por una nueva empresaria que vino desde América. Está empresa "Honney" ha estado activa en Japón durante mas de medio siglo, con rubros en la parte comercial y servicios, venta de muebles, alimentos, tecnologías, etc. Con los años esta empresa se ha dedicado a más cosas, con la intención de crecer y ser reconocida, pero a causa de su administración inflexible y su marketing obsoleto no ha podido lograrlo. Según entendía la empresa estaba pasando por momentos difíciles, así ha estado desde hace unos años y por lo que veo, el dueño o el anterior presidente se canso de no lograr resultados, vendió todo a una empresaria recién llegada. A muchos nos sorprendió la noticia, pero nos habían tranquilizado con que nadie iba a ser despedido, pero que iban a haber cambios y uno de ellos era la transferencia de Sakamoto-san.

-Quien ocupará su lugar Sakamoto-san?-Pregunte angustiada ya había olvidado que Sakamoto se marchaba, últimamente muchas cosas se me olvidaban.

-El puesto le será delegado a Mizuki-san, ella sera la nueva jefa de personal de este lugar.-Mizuki Hanamiya era una de sus asistentes personales de Sakamoto-san, era alguien muy eficiente, pero por alguna razón nunca me he logrado llevar bien con ella, ya que siempre me miraba con algún tipo de desdén y menosprecio, desde el primer día en el que accidentalmente choque con ella y derrame mi café en sus zapatos, por suerte el café ya estaba tibio.

-E-Entiendo...-sonreí nerviosa.

-Fufu, sabes? Cuando dije que habrían cambios, hablaba enserio Kuga-san y a lo que me refiero es que posiblemente tu también seas transferida o ascendida. La nueva dueña está queriendo reorganizar todo para profundizar en el mercado, por ello en una de las reuniones que mantuve con la junta directiva te recomendé para uno de los puestos importante que estaban requiriendo, espero no me decepciones Kuga-san-Ante aquello quede muda, no entendi nada-Ten, coge esta carpeta, este sábado te conseguí una entrevista con la Gerente de Recursos Humanos de la nueva casa central-cogí la carpeta entre mis manos y observe que dentro de el estaba unos documentos con los detalles, la dirección y la hora que debía estar ahí.

-¿Por que usted hace esto por mi?-Pregunte extrañada.

-Porque eres inteligente, se me hace tan extraño ver a alguien con tu capacidad trabajando en esta sección como una simple cajera. Confió que seras muy capaz y responsable, el puesto que podrías ganar en la empresa es muy importante, si te aceptan estoy segura de que este negocio avanzará mas rápido con tu colaboración, creeme yo nunca me equivoco sobre estas cosas.-Dijo mientras se levantaba y recogía sus cosas.-Puedes ir tomarte esos tres días pero el viernes tendrás que estar aquí devuelta, te toca ayudar a los demás con el inventario, ya sabes lo exhaustivo que suele ser.-Se puso de nuevo sus anteojos y me acompaño hasta la puerta-Si consigues el puesto espero podamos volver a vernos Natsuki-chan-Era la primera vez que me llamaba por mi nombre.-Me recuerdas tanto a mi hija menor...-diciendo aquello en un susurro se marcho.

Yo me quede afuera de su oficina, agradecía bastante que Sakamoto-san me tuviese en ese concepto pero no sabia si podria lograr llenar sus espectativas, observe la hora en mi reloj eran casi las 12 pm.

Ahora con los dias libres obtenidos estaba más tranquila, a las 4:30 pm partirá un tren que me llevaría a Hokkaido directamente y para las seis y algo más ya estaría en casa de mis padres. Fui a mi apartamento, aliste una pequeña maleta con mi ropa de cambio para esos tres días, mis cosas de aseo personal y unos frascos de vitaminas, me asee, luego de alistarme cargue mi bolso y de camino al trabajo marque el numero de Yukino.

-Hola, Yukino?

-Hola, si soy yo.

-Soy Natsuki, ¿Qué estas haciendo?-pregunte más para hacer platica.

-Estoy por defender mi tesis... -Qué!? Oh dios, olvide que Yukino hoy tenia su defensa de tesis...

-O-Oh... Estas nerviosa?

-Un poco... Pero estaré bien, no te preocupes ¿Que haces tu, mi pequeña madrina de bodas?

-Ehm... Jeje... Estoy yendo a trabajar ahora mismo... Te llamaba para decirte que hoy me marcho a casa de mis padres... volveré dentro de tres días...

-Ah... No vas a poder estar para este viernes?-Preguntó preocupada.

-No, voy a estar aquí, si o si, no te preocupes Yukino. En verdad estoy muy curiosa por conocer a tu misteriosa prometida, no me perdería eso por nada del mundo!-Exclame un tanto dramática y era verdad.

-Me alegra escuchar eso entonces- escuche que reía- Espera... volviste a olvidar el cumpleaños de tu padre...?-escuche que se reía más despacio.

-O-Oi! no lo olvide... solo... ehm... si, lo hice.-Admiti sonrojada.-Bueno, te deseo suerte en tu defensa espero todo salga perfecto y avisale a las chicas por favor.

-Claro, gracias. Me has ayudado a relajarme un poco, suerte en tu trabajo y claro yo le aviso a las chicas, nos vemos el viernes.-Nos despedimos y yo apure mi paso para llegar a mi trabajo.

Al llegar encontre a Yuuichi-san y a Mikoto platicando alegremente sobre algo.

-Hola chicos, como estan?-pregunte mientras dejaba mi bolso en el estante de pertenencias de los empleados.

-Hey! Hola Kuga, todo bien. Acá estaba diciendole a Mikoto sobre la transferencia de Sakamoto-san, como ella es nueva aún no estaba muy enterada de las cosas por aquí, ya sabes.

-Ah, si... Hablando de Sakamoto-san, esta mañana vine a hablar con ella, suerte que aún estaba por aquí, al parecer hoy es su último día oficialmente.-Mikoto me miro extrañada, hasta ella ya sabia que yo no tomaba la iniciativa a la hora de platicar con alguien menos con una superior.

-Ne..Nee Natsuki, también seras transferida?-Preguntó con curiosidad- Tate me dijo que los mejores empleados estaban siendo transferidos hacia otras sucursales, eso significa que también te vas?-preguntó extrañada, lo cual me causo ternura.

-No, eso no puede ser-Hablo Yuuichi- Kuga lleva poco tiempo trabajando aquí también, así que no creo que eso pase-Habló Yuuichi sacudiendo el cabello a Mikoto.

-En realidad, puede ser que me transfieran a otro departamento, depende de como me vaya a ir en una entrevista este sábado... Jeje- Yuuichi me miró asombrado.

-Heee! No quiero que Natsuki se vaya, Natsuki es muy buena aquí, por que tienes que irte? No te gusta estar con nosotros?-Preguntó decepcionada-Ademas me gusta el olor de Natsuki...

-No es así, es algo que la Jefa sugirió y me recomendó para cierto puesto, claro que me gusta estar con ustedes... Y qué es eso de que mi olor te gusta jaja- eso me hizo reir

-Bueno, enhorabuena entonces Kuga, me alegra saber que al fin descubren tu potencial, a todos nos parecía raro que no pudieses encontrar un empleo mejor. Y como dice Mikoto, extrañaremos tu olor por aquí jaja.

Aquello solo me hizo sonrojar, ¿acaso huelo mal? Pero si me baño siempre antes de venir a trabajar... Levante mis brazos y me puse a olisquear mis axilas y no, no olia nada mal, al hacer aquello ambos comenzaron a reír.

-No apestas si es lo que estas pensando, estamos hablando de tu perfume, ese que siempre usas, ya es algo caracteristico de ti Kuga, siempre sabemos que estas cerca cuando lo olemos.

-En serio? Pero si yo no uso perfumes ni nada de eso- Mire extrañada a ambos.

-Eso es mentira, podemos olerlo...-Mikoto y Yuuichi empezaron a olisquearme eso me hizo sentir incomoda.

-Oi! No hagan eso, ya parecen perros...-Me aparte un poco de ambos.-Ya les digo que... Aguarden.-de repente recuerde algo.

-He? Así que si usas algo, verdad?- Yuuichi sonrió de medio lado.

-No... Bueno, es algo complicado de decir... Paso cuando tenía 4 años, yo no logro recordarlo en lo absoluto. Pero según mi madre, cuando era pequeña ella solía llevarme a su trabajo, ya que mi padre estaba ocupado viajando y no tenia con quien dejarme, en aquel tiempo ella estaba trabajando en una formula importante, donde extraía el veneno de una planta exótica e investigaban si este podría combatir ciertos bacterias que causaban enfermedades mortales para el ser humano.

En un descuido de uno de mis cuidadores, yo me había puesto a jugar con unos instrumentos que me encontraba por ahí, hasta que encontré un frasco, según entiendo lo confundí con mi jugo y termine bebiendomelo todo, después de hacerlo había empezado a llorar y mi madre vino corriendo a auxiliarme, vio que me había tomado el veneno de esa planta mezclada con alguna que otras cosas lo cual había disminuido sus efectos. Raudamente habían intervenido, sobreviví apenas, desde esa vez no he podido desarrollarme muy bien como ya ven, ese veneno sigue dentro de mi, aunque ahora ya no es mortal, si tomo unas vitaminas, igual sigue haciendo estragos en mi. Por más que coma ni aunque quisiera no podría engordar, ya que aquel veneno actúa como un neutralizador que quema mis calorías y lo que ustedes huelen es al veneno en mi transpiración natural, osea mi sudor.

-Estas bromeando? verdad?-preguntó Yuuichi con cara graciosa

-Jaja no, no bromeo es la verdad. yo ya estoy tan acostumbrada a mi olor, que ya ni lo noto más.

-Es por eso que luces tan pálida y flaca?-Preguntó Mikoto asombrada

-Bueno, si. Es algo que no se puede evitar, ya he intentado siguiendo tratamientos y demas cosas, pero como ves, no funciona nada. Ennnn fin... Lo que les queria decir ademas era que voy a tomarme tres días libres, volvere el viernes para ayudarles con el inventario, seria mi ultimo día con ustedes aqui si es que paso la entrevista...

-Oh... Vaya, que cosas te pasan Kuga, bueno y por que te tomas tres días libres, nadie nos dijo nada de eso...

-Es que tengo que viajar a casa de mis padres, ya saben un dia especial, mañana es el cumpleaños de mi padre, le he prometido que siempre lo pasariamos juntos.

-Oh entendido, me alegra saber que todo esta bien para ti, espero que te vaya bien en la entrevista-Me sonrio Yuuichi, luego observo su reloj-Ah... Lo siento chicas, ya tengo que ir a depósito esta tarde tiene que llegar el cargamento tecnologico, voy a supervisar todo, nos vemos al rato- dijo mientras acomodaba su gorra y tomaba una libreta mientras se marchaba en dirección al depósito.

-Natsuki, si pasas la entrevista te iras lejos?-Preguntó Mikoto.

-Si paso la entrevista no me ire lejos, segun entiendo la nueva directiva esta mudando la casa central aquí en Tokio, eso significa que no seré transferida lejos.-Al oir aquello Mikoto volvio a sonreir.-Además no tienes por que preocuparte, ya te he enseñado todo lo que tenias que saber aquí, aun si yo no estoy aqui estara Yuuichi para ayudarte si sigues sin entender algo.

-Lo se, es solo que Natsuki me ayudo bastante con este trabajo, sin la ayuda de Natsuki creo que ya me hubiesen despedido desde el primer día jeje-hablo riendo-Gracias Natsuki.

-No es por nada pequeña, bien. Tenemos que ponernos a trabajar, ya sabes que ya no estara Sakamoto-san para sacarnos de apuros, mejor vamos a ver que hacen los demas.

-Sip!-Respondio mientras corria en dirección a donde se encontraban los demas empleados y yo solo sonreia, Mikoto era realmente alegre y confiable.

Ese día el trabajo no hubo nada fuera de lo normal, aunque la clientela había disminuido un poco, no era muy notable. Al terminar mi turno, me depedi de todos y me marche a mi apartamento apurada, observe que faltaban 20 minutos para que llegara el tren, asi que tome mi pequeña maleta ya hecha y me marche hacia la estación de Shibuya.

* * *

Eran las 6:20pm estaba en frente de casa de mis padres, planeaba sorprenderles con mi visita. Sonrei ante la idea de ver la cara de mi padre, toque el timbre de la entrada y aguarde, escuche los pasos de alguien acercándose hacia la puerta y abrirla.

-Helloooo baby~ -y esta quien alienígenas es? La que había abierto la puerta era una alta mujer pelirroja vestida con ropas cómodas.

-Quien es usted!?-Pregunté exaltada

-Oh si, soy Sugiura Midori y tu?-Dijo mientras miraba su celular.

-Kuga... Natsuki, que hace usted en la casa de mis padres?

-Huh!? Eres Natsuki? No te pareces mucho a tu madre...-No tienes porque decirme... Ya lo sé. -Hey shishooo! Acá esta tu retoño adorado!-Grito anunciando mi llegada e invitándome a pasar adentro.

-Natsuki? Oh cariño me alegra que hayas podido venir! Por qué no avisaste que ibas a llegar? pude haber ido a recogerte de la estación!-Hablo mi madre mientras me abrazaba y me daba besos-Cómo has estado? estas comiendo bien?-Preguntó mientras acariciaba mi rostro.

-Hola mamá, te he extrañado mucho-dije mientras le sonreía - y si estoy comiendo bien...

-Jaja no se nota.-Hablo la tal Sugiura que callo al ver la mirada helada que le dirigía mi madre-Ejem... iré a preparar algo de té...-Dijo mientras se dirigia a la cocina.

-Disculpala cariño, es mi nueva asistente.-Dijo mientras me invitaba a sentar-Tu padre está por llegar, dijo que vendría cerca de las siete y algo. Se sorprendera bastante al verte ahora, como no respondiste mi mensaje pensé que estarías muy ocupada y no podrías llegar para mañana.

-Ah? Donde esta papá?-pregunte extrañada

-Fué a despedirse de su editor, lo acompaño hasta la estación, al parecer estan planeando publicar su nuevo libro y hoy llegaron a los ultimos acuerdos, tu padre estaba feliz.-Hablo mientras Sugiura-san depositaba las tasas de te en la mesa del living.

-Shisho... La esta llamando un tal Makunouchi Sasori, dijo que necesita urgentemente hablar con usted, lo deje esperando en el teléfono de la cocina-Dijo mientras apuntaba con su dedo despreocupada hacia la cocina.

-Ah... Disculpa Natsuki iré a tomar esa llamada, en un rato vengo-dijo mientras se levantaba y se marchaba hacia la cocina-Ah, Midori... No molestes a mi Natsuki-Soltó con una mirada de "Te conozco y se de lo que eres capaz"

-Si, si, si, vaya rápido shisho...-Hablo poniendo los ojos en blanco.-Bien Natsuki-chan~ Shisho me dijo que eres estudiante de una universidad en Tokio, como te va por ahi?

-Uhm bien...-Respondi extrañada por su trato tan familiar hacia mi persona

-Vamos no seas tímida cuéntame más, estamos en confianza-dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado y me pasaba un brazo suyo por sobre mi hombro y me acercaba mas a ella, ay dios.

-E-Eh... Y-yo... Pues no se.-Respondí al final.

-Te siento algo tensa.-dijo mientras me daba pequeños masajes en el cuello, lo cual me puso más nerviosa e hizo que me levantara.-Jajaja ya, ya, solo te molestaba un poco tranquila-dijo mientras se carcajeaba.

-...

-Yeeeeh... Bueno, creo que debo presentarme mejor, no?-Dijo mientras se tranquilizaba-Puedes llamarme Midori, he venido hace poco de China, tengo 26 años y en estos momentos estoy en periodos de prueba aquí en Japón.

-Periodos de prueba?-Aquello me dió curiosidad.

-Sip, veras, en China yo trabajaba para una de las mejores industrias farmacológicas, conoces Bimshou Farmacos?-Asentí y ella continuo-Bueno he estado desarrollando ahi junto con un equipo científico por más de 6 años una cura para detener el avance del cáncer ya sabes, hemos hecho muchos avances, pero avances lentos. En una de tantas conferencias internacionales conocí a tu madre, me hablo de que ellos estaban desarrollando unas formulas que podría servir de alguna forma a nuestro equipo, por ello volví aquí a Japón, gracias a tu madre he conseguido avanzar un poco más...

-Wow, eso es genial.-Dije sonriéndole, ya no me caía tan mal al escuchar su noble causa-Espero que puedas conseguir esa cura.-En verdad lo esperaba, había muchas personas en el mundo que morían a causa de aquel mal.

-Yo también, bien~ Pude ser algo grosera contigo hace unos momentos atrás, así que discúlpame, suelen decirme que soy muy descarada aveces, jeje... En fin, dime algo, te he estado observando y viéndote mejor me hace preguntar si tu salud esta bien?-Preguntó con una cara seria.-Si no quieres hablar lo entenderé, pero al verte detenidamente pude notar que tienes una falta anormal en tu sistema, me aventuraría a equivocarme, pero creo que es a causa de alguna secuela de alguna vieja enfermedad...

-Pues... Tienes bueno ojo.-Dije asombrada por su deducción, como siempre la gente alrededor de mi madre siempre muy inteligente.- todos los dias cuando despierto tomo una vitamina que me ayuda y si gran parte de como soy, son por secuelas de una vieja intervención médica de mi niñez.

-Lo sabia, que fue? Neumonía? Anemia? Gripe blanca?-Se aventuro a preguntar. Que curiosa...

-Ehhh no...-Que extraño, tendré que contar la misma historia dos veces en un día.-Mi madre no le hablo acerca de mi?

-Uhm, pues no más de que eras inteligente y una gran hija de la que se sentía orgullosa, bla bla...-Rei ante aquello, mi madre no era muy expresiva pero cuando algo o alguien le agradaba siempre lo decía con animos.

Ante aquello volví a contarle sobre lo que me paso en mi niñez y acerca de lo que me causo aquello, las secuelas visibles y que no tenía una forma de sacar aquello de mi sistema hasta ahora.

-Entonces ese olor tuyo no es por ningún perfume? vaya que interesante, en verdad...-Dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigia a un rincón y tomaba su bolsa.-Según entiendo como vas, ese veneno en tu sistema consume algunas de las proteinas que necesita tu cuerpo... uhm dime Natsuki, Has olvidado algunas cosas? o mejor aún alguna vez has sentido atracción sexual por alguien?-Ante aquello me sonroje toda.

-E-eh?! Por que pregunta eso!?

-Jajaja no pongas esa cara, lo digo por una razón válida, sigues siendo virgen?-Volvi a sonrojarme más.-Vamos~ responde~ No se lo diré a tus padres, así que tranquila jaja-si claro, como si contárselo a una extraña ya no fuese extraño.

-N-No, ya no soy virgen...-Respóndi sonrojada

-Bien y que sentiste? Pudiste en algún momento exitarte o desear a tu pareja?-Volvió a preguntar

-Pues... no lo sé, supongo que si, aunque no entiendo bien a lo que quieres referirt...-

-Bueno, no me sorprendería que por culpa de aquel veneno en tu sistema tu no hayas podido sentir atracción por nadie y hasta me aventuraría a suponer que nunca te has masturbado siquiera, o si?

-Q-Que!? pues claro que no!-Respondí escandalizada y sonrojada.

-Hay esta el punto, lamento decirte esto pero según a como lo veo y asumo con temor a equivocarme, tu no puedes sentir atracción por nadie, ni aunque quisieras no podrías, Natsuki-chan...-Respondió seria

-Eso debe ser una broma, ya no soy virgen, ya tuve un novio...

-Lo llegaste a querer de manera romántica en algún momento?

-Lo qui-quise mucho como un... -Y ahí entendí, si, lo quise pero el cariño que le tenia no era para nada romántico... Masashi era alguien al que simplemente apreciaba mucho como un amigo.

En aquel momento, volví a sentarme, con la cara más pálida, lo que dijo Midori explicaría el por que no sentía nada mas que amistad por los demás chicos, el por que no podía verlos con ese hambre sexual que veía en la cara de las otras chicas... Ahora lo entendía y aquello me golpeo como un balde de agua fría.

-Discúlpame por esto Natsuki... creo que no debí decirte todo esto...-dijo lamentandolo- Cada vez que me pongo a analizar algo no puedo parar hasta llegar a un resultado, siempre he sido así, asumo cosas... No tomes tan enserio lo que dije, podría estar equivocada...

-No.-La calle.-Has acertado, no se como, pero lo has hecho, tienes razón en todo... No te has equivocado, lo que me has dicho acabaría explicando todo lo que de alguna forma se me hacia obvio, el no poder querer tener un amante, el no andar detras de algun chico, el no enamorarme de nadie en todo este tiempo...

-Uwawa...-Dijo mientras se ponía nerviosa- mira... aqui tengo algo que podría ayudarte, dijo mientras sacaba un frasco pequeño.-Esto que ves aquí lo cree para salvar una especie casi extinta, conoces a los Osos negros de Ching Sing?-Asentí ante ella-Este frasco contiene un suero que fomenta la salud y la sexualidad, no me mires así, hablo en serio, esa especie estaba por caer extinta tenia que hacer algo ya que el ultimo macho de su especie era uno con una condición ffísicapésima, y por no decir que la hembra a la que tenia que preñar era el doble más grande que él y aquello complicaba todo más, como ultimo recurso yo había creado este suero, el cual hacia que el macho se desarrollase un poco más, que su salud física mejorase un 100% y que su desarrollo sexual fuese tan voraz que lograse crear una gran cantidad de camada de oseznos.-Dijo mientras observaba el frasco-Esto podría hacer que lo que quede del veneno tuyo disminuya hasta cierto punto, logrando aminorar su efecto en tu sistema, con ello tu cuerpo podría absorber más nutrientes y así según mi calculo todo tu cuerpo recuperaría su estado saludable y tal vez puedas llegar a tener una vida amorosa "normal".-Hablo mientras miraba hacia la cocina y observaba que mi mamá seguía muy metida en una platica con el tal Makunouchi Sasori.

-En verdad me ayudaría este suero tuyo? Lo has probado siquiera con humanos, eso parece peligroso...-Pregunte un tanto asustada.

-Si, es por ello que estoy nerviosa, no la he probado con mujeres...-Dijo mientras se agarraba del cabello y suspiraba.-Si tu madre sabe que te estoy ofreciendo esto me mandara a la China... Literalmente hablando...

-Eh? Quieres decir que ya lo has probado con hombres?!-Pregunte al notar lo que decía.

-Si, con un amigo y unos otros, pagaron bien para que se los vendiera, con los hombres funciono bastante bien, lograron conseguir que... Ya sabes, que "aquello" funcionase mejor y ni hablar de su salud física.

-Si este suero que dices es tan efectivo, por que ya no la has producido en masa?-Pregunte extrañada, ya que muchos hombres estarían dispuestos a comprar dicha medicina tan milagrosa.

-Ves esto Natsuki?-Dijo mientras me lo daba para que lo viera, el frasco no era muy grande de unos 250 cc seguramente, lo observe y vi el liquido blanquecino.

-Si, que tiene?-pregunte extrañada

-Ese pequeño frasco cuesta 150.000$ billetes americanos.-Al escuchar aquello mis ojos casi salen desorbitados, era endemoniadamente carísimo.-Si, se que asombra su valor, pero lo vale, ya que los ingredientes que utilice para prepararlos son únicos y dificilisimos de conseguir, esa botella que tienes es lo último que me queda de esa producción. No me molestaría regalártelo, pero primero necesitamos hacerte más pruebas, no quisiera estar equivocada en algo... Ya sabes, una nunca sabe que efectos secundarios podría tener esto en una mujer.

-Por qué me lo darías? Es algo muy valioso Midori, no podría aceptarlo...-Quise devolverlo.

-No lo hago solo por tí, tambien es para agradecer la ayuda de tu madre, ella ha hecho bastante con su apoyo en mi investigación, le debo mucho a shisho.-Dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabello.-Guardalo y no le cuentes nada a tu madre, hagamos de esto una sorpresa para ella.

-Bien...-No estaba muy convencida pero igual lo guarde, lo puse en el bolsillo de mi maleta donde se encontraban otras de mis vitaminas.-Acomode mi anteojo y vi que mi madre se acercaba de vuelta con nosotras.

-Lo siento por la tardanza, era Makunouchi-san, un importante auspiciante de uno de nuestros proyectos, no podía no contestarle, bien. Natsuki ve a llevar tu maleta a tu cuarto, en una rato regresa tu padre. Y tu Midori, prepara la mesa para servir la cena, yo iré un rato a mi despacho para solucionar algo, en un rato más vuelvo , si?-Dijo mientras me daba un beso en la frente y me decía que me habia extrañado, luego se dirigió rauda hacia su despacho. Al parecer era algo urgente lo que ese auspiciante tuvo que hablar con mi madre para que este asi, ya que la habia notado algo tensa después de la llamada.

Fui a mi antigua habitación a dejar mi maleta, observe que todo seguía igual a como lo deje, de seguro mi padre entra cada tanto a limpiar. Observo mis libros, mi computadora, mis osos phelpas, mis figuras de acción de Madoka y mis posters de perritos siberianos, siempre me encantaron los cachorros, nunca supe por que no le pedí a mis padres que adoptaramos a una mascota.

Suspiro, hoy ha sido realmente ajetreado, me estiro y me siento en mi cama, mientras pienso en todo lo que ha pasado hoy mi mirada se encuentra con una fotografía, una en la que estoy con mis amigas Nina y Nao en nuestra graduación, sonrio, me levanto y lo tomo entre mis brazos, ellas fueron mis primeras verdaderas amigas, ellas no vieron en mi a la persona desgarbada, palida y fea, sino que vieron en mi a una persona normal.

Giro el rostro y ahi encuentro otra fotografía enmarcada, pero en esta estoy acompañada de una chica muy hermosa, cuyo rostro y sonrisa parece la de un angel, que comparado con el mío que estaba con una sonrisa nerviosa, dejaba mucho que desear.

-Fujino-san... -Digo mientras se me aprieta el corazón, volteo y mejor empiezo a deshacer mi maleta, ya que estaré tres días aquí al menos tengo que poner algo de orden.

Coloco mi ropa en cada sitio, saco mi cepillo de dientes, pongo a cargar mi teléfono, mis vitaminas las pongo en el buro a lado de mi cama junto con el frasco que me dió Midori. Lo observo, en verdad ese suero ayudaría a recuperar mi salud que ya daba por perdida? Lo dudaba en verdad, mi madre había estado buscando algo que pudiera renovar la vitalidad de mi cuerpo desde que paso aquello, pero todo había fallado, el veneno dentro mio neutralizaba todo aquello, aunque no llegaba a matarme, hacia que mi cuerpo se debilitara.

Según recuerdo desde que era niña siempre había sido pequeña, solo hasta cuando mi madre logro crear unas sueros que según ella eran vitaminas que me harían bien, comencé a crecer en altura. Supongo que es algo ya que seria en verdad malo ser enana, pálida y fea. Me rio de mis ideas, escucho mi teléfono sonar, era Youko la que me enviaba un mensaje.

-""Hey, chica. Te escapaste sin decir nada, malvada. Saludos a tu familia, espero lo pasen bien. Bien, bien, sabes? Ahora mismo esta Yukino junto con su prometida en el local de Mai y no sabes, esta hermosaaa! Creo que hasta yo me volveré bollera si alguien como esa mamacita me coqueteara! Y no te imaginas, también trajo a sus dos amigas, y ambas estan bien buenas, más la que va a ser su madrina de bodas! Maldición, debí insistir más en ser yo la que fuera la madrina! Tienes tanta suerte, tendrás a esa belleza reuniéndose contigo a cada rato para hablar sobre "los temas de la boda" Le estuvimos hablando de ti y ella se mostró muy interesada, dice que ya quiere reunirse contigo! Que maldita suerte la tuya!""

Me reí, Youko era demasiado dramática y seguramente ya debe de estar muy ebria. Escuche que alguien había llegado a la casa, seguramente era mi padre, antes de bajar le envie un mensaje a Youko preguntando por más detalles y la razón de que la reunión se hubiese adelantado, ya que era recién para este viernes, según lo planeado. Deje el teléfono cargando nuevamente y baje a saludar a mi padre, lo encontré hablando con Midori, cuando notó mi presencia sus ojos se pusieron acuosos.

-Ay mi bebeeee!-Dijo mientras me abrazaba fuerte-Sabia que no dejarías que papi pasara el dia de su cumpleaños sin el tesorito de su vida!-Me hizo girar en sus brazos yo solo me reí, mi padre no cambiaba nunca.

-Papá tranquilo, ya sabes que no puedes hacer mucho esfuerzo.-Dije mientras lo abrazaba también.

-Estaré viejo pero aún puedo cargar a mi princesa en mis brazos, jum-Dijo mientras se quedaba quieto y se daba golpecitos en la espalda, seguramente adolorida por el dolor-Me alegra que hayas podido venir, tu madre me había asustado diciendo de que quizás este año no podrías venir a casa, ay tu papi se sintió triste Natsuki-chan.-Dijo mientras me daba otro abrazo pero mas cuidadoso.

-Papá, nunca faltaría a un cumpleaños tuyo y de mi madre, bueno, te he traído un regalo, pero te lo daré mañana recién señor cumpleañero.-Dije mientras veia la cara feliz de mi padre.

-Hey, que son unas horas más unas horas menos, ya quiero ver mi regalo, donde esta?- Dijo mirando al rededor.

-No, no, mañana papá.

-Hijaaa, no tortures así a papi...-

-Ya, Yamada, no le insistas mucho a nuestra hija, que recién llega y debe de estar cansada por el viaje.-Dijo mi madre mientras salia de su despacho.

-De acuerdo, cariño...-Dijo con una sonrisa

-Midori, es raro verte tan callada...-Dijo mi madre observando a Midori quien estaba comiendo unas palomitas de mais, en silencio observando todo.

-Huh? Es que parecia que estaba viendo la grabación de un dorama, estaba bastante entretenida jajaja-Dijo mientras ocultaba las palomitas y nosotros la mirábamos avergonzados.-Bien la mesa ya esta lista, vamos a cenar?

-S-Si...Tengo hambre.-Dije mientras nos sentamos.

En toda la cena mi padre anduvo preguntándome sobre como me iba en la universidad y por mis amigas, como siempre tratando de evitar el preguntarme sobre posibles yernos. Mi madre y Midori me contaron mas sobre sus investigaciones, los avances que tenían previstos para el año, la cena transcurrió entre relatos alegres y anécdotas vergonzosas que mi padre le contaba a Midori sobre mi niñez.

-Bueno ya son las 22:00 hs. ya es muy tarde para andar charlando, dijo mi madre mientras lavaba los platos y Midori la ayudaba a secar los platos.-Vamos a dormir, ya que mañana tendremos que prepararnos temprano para lo que va a ser la fiesta de tu padre.

-Si...-dije mientras bostezaba y restregaba mis ojos por entre mis anteojos, estaba ya muy cansada pero muy feliz por estar con mi familia.

-Shisho, yo saldré un rato, vuelvo más tarde-dijo Midori mientras agarraba una chamarra de cuero y tomaba unas llaves.- Buenas noches Señor Yamada y pequeña Natsuki.

-De acuerdo, cuídate nos vemos en la mañana para el desayuno-Respondió mi madre y Midori salio.

-Midori duerme aquí?-Pregunte extrañada.

-Si, ella vino de China y yo le ofrecí quedarse aqui en nuestra casa, es una buena chica, solo que algo extrovertida.-Dijo mi madre

-Así es, cada fin de semana ella sale por la noche, creo que va de fiesta, pero hoy salio en entre semanas muy a menudo, tendra por ahi a algun bobo enamorado.-Dijo mi padre mientras se dirigía a las escaleras.-Oh la juventud.

-Ya, ya, vamos andando.-Dijo mi madre mientras empujaba escaleras arriba a mi padre.-Buenas noches cielo-dijo mientras me miraba.-Nos alegra que hayas podido venir.

-A mi también me alegra mucho el haber venido, ya los extrañaba.-Dije mientras me dirigía a mi cuarto a descansar-Buenas noches.

Me quite mi ropa y me coloque mi piyama, fui a lavarme los dientes, me acosté y me quite los anteojos. Estaba realmente muy cansada, tanto que hasta olvide revisar mi teléfono celular, el cual ya había tenido un nuevo mensaje de Youko en el.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente había despertado exaltada y sudorosa, había tenido una pesadilla de un monstruo con ojos rojos que me perseguía, el sueño era algo borroso pero el susto persistió por unos momentos, observe el lugar, todo esta oscuro, seguramente era aun de madrugada, toque el lugar buscando mis anteojos, lo encontre y me los puse, observe la hora de mi viejo despertador el cual marcaba las 4:56 am. Suspire, era aún muy temprano. Aún aturdida por el sueño me dije que no podría volver a dormir y a oscuras tome uno de los frascos de vitaminas que solía tomar a la mañana como rutina, lo tome de un solo trago, y extrañamente me sabia algo raro, me pregunte por que seria eso, en ello recuerdo que junto con mis vitaminas se encontraba aquel suero que Midori me habia dado, me levante rápido y prendí las luces de mi cuarto y si, tome el suero que me dió Midori, casi grite, ella me había dicho que aun no lo debía tomar, que primero necesitaba hacerme pruebas...

Salí de mi cuarto, preguntándome cual sería la habitación de Midori, en ello escucho la puerta de casa abriéndose y una Midori silbando entraba, espera... Ella acaba de llegar!?

-Midori!?-Grite exaltandola

-Wah!, no me asustes así Natsuki-chan!-Grito sosteniendo su pecho.

-Midori...-Dije con los ojos acuosos.-Lo tome... Accidentalmente me lo tome...

-Tomaste? Que tomaste?-Preguntó extrañada no entendiendo nada.-Ademas que haces despierta tan tarde?

-Es temprano ya, y... Lo que tome... Fue el suero que me diste...

-Suero...?-Preguntó extrañada.-Hablas del suero que te di ayer?-Inquirió totalmente pálida.

-Ese mismo...

-Oh... mierda.

* * *

Nota: Holaaaa! Paso de todo y nada a la vez? wow este capitulo tardo más de lo planeado. Lamento por ello, en verdad que si.

Disculpen los errores ortográficos.

Gracias por sus review!


	6. Capítulo 5

Titulo: Aroma

Subtítulo: Cumpleaños parte II

CAPITULO 05

-Midori...-Dije con los ojos acuosos.-Lo tome... Accidentalmente me lo tome...

-¿Tomaste? ¿Qué fue lo que tomaste?-Preguntó extrañada no entendiendo nada.-Además ¿que haces despierta tan tarde?

-Es "temprano" ya, y... Lo que tome... Fue aquel suero que me diste...

-¿Suero...?-Preguntó extrañada.-¿Estas hablando del suero que apenas te di ayer?-Inquirió totalmente pálida y en susurros apenas audibles.-¿para que lo guardarás?

-Ese mismo...-hable con el mismo tono, apenas audible.

-Oh... mierda...-El labio superior de Midori empezó a temblar.

Empezaba a sentir un calor extraño en la boca del estomago, cosquillas en las plantas de los pies y en mis manos, el calor empezaba a inundar mi pecho y sentía mi cuerpo entero arder, empecé a sudar y a sentir desesperación.

Midori corriendo había subido escaleras arriba a buscar algo y me dijo que la esperara en la cocina(me sorprendía que mis padres siguieran durmiendo), mientras yo me sentía a punto de caer.

El calor era tanto que la ropa empezaba a estorbarme, a causarme comezón...

-Arg! Necesito quitarme esto de encima ahora mismo, no aguanto...-Me empecé a desabotonar la camisa que tenia de pijama, el sudor lo había pegado mas a mi cuerpo y me sentía asfixiada, apure y me quite mis pantalones, sentí la fresca temperatura de la mañana tranquilizarme un poco. Busque un vaso y lo llene de agua del refrigerador, estaba con mucha sed de repente y el piso comenzaba a tambalearse un poco.- Maldición! me estoy empezando a marear...-Susurraba mientras me sujetaba a la encimera para no perder el equilibrio.-Parezco una maldita borracha...

-Oh, oh...-Midori había regresado y traía consigo un maletín.-Veo que el suero ya surtió efecto, eso fue muy rápido...-Dijo mientras me agarraba de la muñeca y me llevaba a la sala, haciendo que me acostara en el sofa.

-¿Qué me esta pasando Midori? Siento que me voy a ahogar y este calor es insoportable... Dios! ¿¡Voy a morir o que pasa!?-Estaba asustada y estaba comenzando a temblar.

-Nada de eso pequeña, Shisho me mataría si algo como eso te pasara.-Dijo tratando de calmarme, mientras sacaba una jeringa y lo sacudía a modo de sacarle el aire- Lo que estas sintiendo es el efecto del suero en tu sistema. Natsuki, debiste esperar como te había dicho.-espetó enojada- El suero debe ser suministrado poco a poco y no de una sola vez, ya que sus efectos son muy fuertes para el organismo humano mas para ti. No eres un oso, ¡no debiste tomarlo como si fuera agua!.

Midori se notaba inquieta, estiró mi brazo y lo limpio con alcohol, desinfectando el lugar donde iba a inyectarme, busco mi vena y sin más, sentí el rápido pinchazo a lo cual solo pude emitir un leve quejido, después de un rato sentí unas cosquillas en todo mi cuerpo, luego empecé a sentir que el temblor paraba pero el calor seguía igual.

-Esto hará que el efecto del suero fluya más lento, o eso espero, los efectos seguirán en ti pero va a disminuir su intensidad.

-Sigo teniendo mucho calor...-Dije mientras mi respiración se regulaba un poco... Estaba avergonzada por haber cometido este incidente tan estúpido.-Lo lamento, lo tome distraídamente.

Midori solo se tomo la cabeza con fuerza, como tratando de pensar y analizar la situación en la que estábamos.

-El calor que sientes irá bajando poco a poco, pero después de un tiempo indefinido, lo que te acabo de inyectar perderá sus efectos, por eso antes de que eso pase tendrás que volver a inyectártelo.-Midori se sentó en el suelo no menos calmada pero si resignada.

-¿Seguir inyectandomelo? -osea que no terminaba aquí.

-Ajah...

-¿Quieres decir que esto no acaba aquí?-Pregunte mientras me tapaba con las manos mis pechos, que ahora que notaba que el calor en mi cuerpo comenzaba a disminuir me sentía algo avergonzada por estar en ropa interior, frente de alguien que apenas conocía.

-Uff... Si, tendrás que seguir inyectándote esto,-Decía ella, mientras me mostraba un estuche lleno de jeringas que contenían un líquido verde que anteriormente había usado en mi.-Quedan pocas, esperemos que estas sean suficientes.-dijo mientras me miraba con cara de preocupación.-Lo digo porque sin esto.-Balanceaba el estuche- Tendrás que aguantarte los efectos del suero, que de por si solo ya es fuerte, pero que en tu caso mezclado con el componente extraño en tu sistema y el hecho de que seas mujer... No se que otros efectos puedan tener en ti. Ah...-suspiró.

-¿Es una broma?- ¿por qué no me hablo de eso antes de que me lo diera?

\- Por esto quería que aguardaras para hacer los exámenes y pruebas correspondientes primero...-Decía mientras se levantaba e iba a la cocina para recoger los restos de mi pijama.

-Arg!, esto me pasa por ser una estúpida muy despistada.-Dije mientras me sentaba en el sofá y me abrazaba a mis piernas.

De repente tenía unas extrañas ganas de llorar, y de comer... Mi estómago hizo un rugido que Midori había escuchado, ya que estaba frente de mi pasándome mi pijama.- Ugh... Por qué me siento así, siento tanta tristeza por alguna razón y mucha hambre...

-Jaja Prepárate para más cambios, tu organismo va a estar inestable por un tiempo, asumo que por tu peso y tu condición... El suero tardara para que sus efectos sean visibles en el exterior, lo más difícil sera combatir al componente raro de tu interior...

-¿Quieres decir que el "veneno" que esta dentro mío desaparecerá?

-No necesariamente, más bien lo que el suero hará es que los efectos que obstruyen el buen funcionamiento de tu organismo disminuyan a tal punto de que este mejore y te notes con mas vitalidad, te hará más saludable, poco a poco te iras sintiendo mejor, pero aun hay algunas cosas que me preocupan.

Pero para ello necesito tener más información para poder confirmarlo... No quisiera asumir algo en tu caso, ya que eres la primera mujer en consumirlo, y para empeorar te has tomado el suero vía oral y de una vez... Oh cielos, Natsuki-chan ¿cómo puedes ser tan despistada?-Midori suspiraba y se tocaba la frente, mientras que yo solo bajaba la mirada avergonzada y mi estomago volvió a rugir.- Bueno, ya no importa, lo hecho, hecho esta.-Dijo con una media sonrisa mientras observaba el reloj de pulsera que tenia.-Tu madre esta por levantarse, son casi las 6, ella y tu padre son como muy puntuales con ello, sería bonito que le preparemos el desayuno a tus padres, ¿no?

Revolvió mi cabello y se fue dirigiendo a la cocina mientras bostezaba y se estiraba un poco, ella no había podido dormir nada... Me sentí algo culpable.

-Auch...- y ahora notaba el dolor del pinchazo en mi brazo.

-Ven pequeña, en serio necesitaré tu ayuda si no quieres que incendie esta cocina de la que tu padre esta tan orgulloso!-dijo con una sonrisa mientras que con su mano me llamaba.

Apure a pesar de sentir mi cuerpo pesado, me puse el pijama y fui a la cocina a reunirme con ella. Empezamos a cortar algunas frutas, a preparar café, sumo de naranja, arroz con verduras y hot cakes, los cuales eran los favoritos de mi padre.

Midori hacia las cosas como si estuviese diseccionando a alguien, como si siguiera paso a paso sin saltarse detalles de un manual, aquello solo me hizo pensar que mi padre seguía siendo el único que cocinaba en esta casa, ya que por lo que veo Midori y mi madre no tienen mucho tacto para la cocina... Ambas no saben usar un cuchillo de cocina.

Ya con el desayuno listo, Midori me mando a mi cuarto para que me aseara antes de desayunar, estando en el baño de mi viejo cuarto escuche un ruido afuera, debía ser mi madre, que ya había despertado. Conocía la rutina de mi madre, ella despertaba a las 6 am, luego se aseaba y mientras ella lo hacia mi padre se despertaba por el ruido de la ducha, al despertar ponía su equipo de sonido en una radio que ponía canciones antiguas, y que daba las noticias locales del día.

Justo en ese momento escuche la radio encenderse en la emisora usual que escuchaba mi padre, aquello me hizo sonreír.

Apure mi ducha, mi cuerpo seguía estando caliente pero no sentía como si tuviera fiebre o algo así, tenía mucha hambre y los sentimientos a flor de piel, extrañamente ahora estaba emocionada y eufórica.

Mirándome en el espejo pude ver que estaba sonriendo y no sabía el por qué exactamente, a pesar de que tenia algunas ojeras, pero no es como si me importase mucho, me puse el albornoz, cepille mis dientes, y encendí la secadora, siempre me hacía cosquillas ese calor que emitía, empecé a reír de la nada como una niña, era extraño pero me sentía inusualmente muy alegre, con mi cabello seco entre a mi habitación y dispuse de mi ropa, me aliste rápido con una vestimenta cómoda y agarre una cajita envuelta en papel de regalo, estaba seguro que esto pondría feliz a mi padre.

Estaba por salir y bajar a desayunar cuando recuerdo que había dejado mi celular cargando.

Mire hacia el buró de mi cama y vi mi celular, fui a desconectarlo encontré cinco mensajes de mis amigas una de Yukino, dos de Youko y dos de Mai, seguro era mensajes que me enviaban para contarme como les fue en la salida de anoche.

Volví a sonreír y guarde mi celular, los leería más tarde. Cuando baje encontré a mi madre tomándose una tasa de café y miraba las noticias en su tablet. Me acerque donde estaba ella, bese su frente y le pregunté cómo había amanecido a lo que ella me abrazo y me beso en ambas mejillas diciéndome que bien y preguntándome lo mismo, antes de responderle oí que mi padre bajaba por las escaleras y se acercaba a la cocina.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Papá!-Dije mientras le mostraba su regalo, mi padre empezó a lagrimear.

-Mi... ¡Mi nenaaaa!-Me abrazo y me hizo girar, restregaba su barbuda mejilla con la mía y sentí su barba rascándome, siempre le pedía que se quitara la barba por esa razón, y ahora solo me hacia sentir nostálgica, me recordaba a cuando era pequeña y mi padre hacía siempre lo mismo.-Gracias por estar aquí cielo y por el regalo.-Decía mientras tomaba el regalo y lo desenvolvió rápido, mi padre adoraba los regalos, observe a mi madre quien solo sonreía mientras seguía leyendo las noticias desde su tablet.-Wooooho, Es un CD con la dedicatoria de J.K King para mi!?- J.K era uno de los artistas favoritos de mi padre, un día cerca del lugar de mi trabajo, a el artista le había tocado hacer una firma de autografos por el estreno de su nuevo disco, tuve suerte de poder conseguir un disco autografiado por el, habían muchas personas en la fila y aquella vez tuve que quedarme más de dos horas aguardando mi turno por suerte era mi día libre.

-Espero que te guste Papá.-Dije mientras reía.

-¡Amor de papi! Claaro que me eeeencanta, gracias cariño, esta genial.-volvió a abrazarme y rascarme con su barba.-siempre encuentras la forma de sorprender a tu padre.

-Me alegra que te gustara Papá.-Dije mientras reía.

-Yamada, ven a probar el desayuno que tu hija y Midori prepararon por tu cumpleaños.-Hablo mi madre con una sonrisa.

-Hot cakes!?Awww Este cumpleaños no pudo iniciar mejor, gracias bebé, pero dónde esta Midori-chan?-Pregunto mi padre, ya que no estaba por ningún lado la mencionada.

-Estaba por caer dormida en medio de la cocina, así que la envié a que descansara, seguro dormirá un tiempo más, pero me dejo dicho que esa caja que esta en la sala es para ti, dice que espera que lo disfrutes.-Mi madre señalaba con la vista una caja brillante muy muy brillante.

-¿Oh?... Que llamativa, como siempre Midori-chan...-Mi padre se apuro para abrir el regalo, le gustaba hacer eso.-Oh cielos...

-¿Qué es?.-Dijimos mi madre y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Es... Es...-Mi padre hacía eso a propósito y tanto a mi madre como a mi nos dió más curiosidad.

-Yamada cielo, dilo de una vez...-Mi mamá era impaciente cuando algo le agarraba curiosidad, creo que saque esa parte de ella porque yo también estaba muy impaciente.

-Es...-Mi padre saco una cosa oscura y esponjosa, al principio no supe que era, hasta que me fije mejor y tanto mi madre como yo no pudimos evitar reírnos, lo que mi padre tenía entre manos era una peluca afro. La cara de mi padre estaba colorada.-Mou... No se rían...

-Pruébalo amor, quiero ver como te queda.-Mi padre muy a su pesar hizo lo que mi madre quería. Se lo puso y totalmente sonrojado se acercó a mi madre, con una sonrisa.

-¿Me veo como en los viejos tiempos?-Dijo mi padre y mi madre se agacho para besarlo.

-Como si tuvieras 25 años cariño.-Volvió a besarlo y yo solo pude mirar hacia otro lado avergonzada por tan empalagosa y cursi escena de mis padres.

Mi mañana en la casa estuvo bastante tranquila, me la pase platicando con mis padres, como siempre mi padre me preguntaba de todo menos de chicos, mi madre recibía muchas llamadas, aunque siempre intentaba apurarse para regresar con nosotros, Midori despertó a la hora del almuerzo, y se reunió con nosotros, luego le hizo bromas a mi padre por su regalo de cumpleaños.

Llegado el atardecer, empezaron a llegar las visitas, amigos de mis padres venían a felicitarlo y a pasar un tiempo con el, estuvieron encerrados en la sala de juego bebiendo y divirtiendose.

En tanto a eso de las siete y media de la tarde, yo empezaba a sentirme un tanto extraña, sentía una sensación cosquilleante en mi espalda, en la planta de mis pies y manos.

Mis ojos los sentía arder un poco, en ese momento Midori que me estaba vigilando desde lejos se acercó a mí y me condujo a mi disimuladamente a mi habitación.

Ya allí, tomó el estuche que yo había dejado preparado encima de mi cama.

-Natsuki, no dejes esto por ahi, es peligroso ya que si pierdes esto estarás en problemas.-Yo solo asentí distraídamente, las sensaciones estaban abrumándome, sentía mi mente como si estuviese flotando en el aire, el calor comenzaba de nuevo a hacerse mas fuerte, y de nuevo las ganas de quitarme la ropa...-Siéntate, y muéstrame tu brazo... Oh no.-Dijo con un pequeño gritillo.- Lo tienes morado, el lugar donde te lo puse anteriormente, esto esta mal. Tengo que ponerlo en otra parte donde no sea muy visible...-En eso note que Midori observaba mi cuerpo y una sonrisa malvada apareció en su rostro, el cual me causo escalofríos.-Na-tsu-ki-chan, acuéstate boca abajo, por favor~

-¿Q-Qué? ¿¡Por qué!?-Pregunté dudando si debía o no hacerlo.

-No tenemos tiempo para esto.-En un santiamén ella se había lanzado a mi y me hizo acostar boca abajo, la sensación de sentir su cuerpo encima mio me dejo descolocada, nunca me había sentido emocionada por algo así, mi corazón revoloteo como una locomotora, ella rápidamente bajo un extremo de mi jeans, dejando visto una parte de mi nalga, oh cielos, intente con mi casi nula fuerza quitarmela de encima pero no pude, sentí el pinchazo doloroso en ese lugar y me quede tiesa en ese lugar , ahogue el grito de...¿"placer"? que quería salir y mis ojos lagrimeando por lo que acababa de ocurrir.-Ya está.-Acaricio mi nalga en donde había puesto la inyección y mi corazón mi cuerpo temblaron ante ese toque.-Tienes unas hermosas nalgas .-Y diciendo aquello se levantó con una carcajada, yo solo la mire con unas intensas ganas de que... ¿"continuara"?. Aquello había sido de lo más vergonzoso que me ha pasado.

-Pudiste ponerlo con más gentileza! Dolió!-Le mentí, no podía explicarme ni mucho menos que me gusto aquello, sacudí mi cabeza e intentaba tranquilizar a mi corazón, me seguia sintiendo abrumada por la sensaciones de su cuerpo, sus manos, de repente la mire y la note mas, Midori era muy atractiva... Mientras me colocaba bien mis anteojos, comencé a notar cosas que antes no me había fijado, su cuerpo, su cabello, su boca, sus pestañas, sus manos... todo me pareció extrañamente atractivo. Menos mal que Midori estaba distraída con el estuche que no notó nada de mi escrutinio.

Con vergüenza aparte la mirada, empezaba a notar que mi cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse más normal, me sorprendió que el efecto de la inyección fuera tan rápido.- Hey, me siento mejor.-dije en un susurro que Midori ni escucho, extrañamente... era así... no sabia como explicarlo... pero algo se sentía mejor en mi. Midori seguía hablando de algo, yo no la había estado escuchando, mi mente y cuerpo estaban aturdidos, me esforcé en prestar atención a lo que estaba diciendo.

-...Lo siento, pero es tu culpa por no quedarte quieta. Ufff... Mientras estés aquí, te pido que seas discreta, si Shisho nos descubre, me meterás en problemas con ella.-dijo mientras guardaba el estuche en uno de los cajones de mi escritorio.-Poco a poco sentirás que tu cuerpo va acoplándose con el suero, esperemos que haga su trabajo. Por tu bien y el mío.-Se acerco a mi y me ayudo a ponerme de pie.-Natsuki, esto es peligroso aunque tu no me creas, ahora mismo dentro tuyo es como si hubiera una guerra, y lo que acabo de inyectar es lo único que evita que esa guerra acabe metiendote en problemas.

-¿Qué clase de problemas?-Pregunte extrañada, pues su tono de voz me dio a entender que me estaba perdiendo de algo.

-Jeh.-Soltó un suspiro, como si temiera que le preguntara aquello pero sabiendo que tenía que responder tarde o temprano.-Lo que te tomaste no fue ni más ni menos que un suero de la fertilidad, ¿sabes? Si fueras una persona normal... Ahora mismo estarías metiendole mano al primero que lograra moverte esa fibra sensible, ya sabes... Estarias rogando por tener sexo... No me mires así, el suero tiene componentes afrodisíacos además de otras componentes que te ayudaran a tener una mejora en tu vitalidad... No voy a mentirte, lo tendrás difícil una vez se terminen las inyecciones...

-¿Q-Qué!? Por qué no me avisaste de esto antes de que me dieras ese susodicho suero!?-Ahora entendía un poco mejor lo que me acababa de pasar y eso no hizo mas que asustarme.- ¡Yo no quiero convertirme en aquello! ¡Yo no soy así...!-Midori estaba empezando a asustarme, no podía creer lo que me decía, yo que nunca he pensado seriamente en el se... sex... Ni siquiera podía decirlo ni en mis pensamientos, y... ¿¡supone que lo querré hacer con cualquiera ahora!?-¡No debiste habérmelo dado!-Le reproche mientras me tapaba los ojos.

-¡Que culpa tengo yo de que te lo hayas tomado aún sabiendo que te dije de antemano que esperaras a que hiciéramos más pruebas! Pensé que eras más inteligente, ¡no deberías tomar cosas que no sabes si tendran algun efecto negativo para ti!-Me recrimino Midori mientras me apuntaba con su dedo índice.-Wah...! ¡Se supone que te ayudaría, pero ahora ambas estamos en problemas! ¡¿Cómo le explico a Shisho que su hija se convertirá en una cachorrita en celo?!

-¡No me llames cachorrita en celo! Yo no soy así, no seré así!-Me negaba a aquello, y era absurdo, ya lo había comprobado hace unos momentos, ya era un hecho.-Has algo, ¡quita ese suero de mi cuerpo, antes de que sea tarde! ¡No lo quiero, prefiero seguir a como estaba antes!

-Eso es imposible, sera mejor que...- en eso escuchamos que alguien tocaba la puerta.

-¿Todo está bien aquí dentro?- Era mi madre, quien entro a mi cuarto con la mirada puesta en Midori.

-Oh... Shisho...- Midori empezó a sudar copiosamente, aquello extrañamente me emociono, con un leve temblor en la voz le respondí a mi madre que estábamos bien, que me sentía un poco cansada y Midori solo me estaba haciendo compañía.

-Bueno, ya la cena esta dispuesta para servirse, vengan a comer, tu padre anda preguntando por ti y por Midori.-Mi madre no muy convencida se marcho no sin antes dedicarme una mirada extraña, mi madre era muy observadora, había notado de seguro algo. Pero no quería decirlo. No ahora.

Ya de vuelta a solas, mire a Midori quien sentía un gran alivio que se podía ver reflejado en su rostro. Algo en mi se activo, no sabia que, pero ver que alguien pasara del enojo, preocupación al alivio me hizo sentir...alegre(¿?).

No pude evitar sonreír, Midori lo noto y se sonrojo avergonzada por alguna razón.

-Hablemos de esto luego, ahora vamos con los demás, ¿ya te sientes mejor, no?

-Uhm...-comencé a analizarme y si, no sentía dolor es mas, me sentía muy relajada, como si recién hubiese salido de un spa...-si, vamos.-Asentí y nos reunimos con los demás.

La fiesta transcurría como siempre, mi padre con las mejillas sonrosadas por el alcohol ingerido.

Mi madre con su semblante serio el cual aveces se le olvidaba cuando mi padre hacia algún comentario para hacerla sonreír.

Y yo, yo como siempre estaba a un costado comiendo en silencio y sonriendo con las ocurrencias de mi padre y sus amigos, la cena estuvo llena de conversaciones sobre anécdotas, risas sobre sucesos, emoción por la nueva noticia de que el libro de mi padre seria llevado al cine... En fin, todo lindo.

Llegando a las 1 a.m los invitados decidieron marcharse, yo estaba extrañamente muy cansada, apenas me mantenía despierta, mi madre lo noto y me sugirió que fuera a acostarme, que ellos se encargaban de recoger la mesa.

-Disculpa por no ayudarte a recoger todo mamá- dije mientras la abrazaba, creo que la tome de sorpresa porque por unos segundos la sentí tensa, al rato se relajo y me devolvió el abrazo.

Mi padre tarareando entraba a la cocina y nos vio a mi y a mamá abrazadas.

-¡Abrazooooos!-grito y se abalanzó hacia ambas y nos abrazo, nos reímos.

Me despedí de mi padre también, y me dirigí a mi cuarto, allí me cambie de forma lenta de ropa, me puse un piyama holgado, despacio fui a cepillarme los dientes, en eso me observe en el espejo de frente, no note ningún cambio, mi piel pálida, mi porte escuálido, esas pequeñas ojeras que siempre adornaban mis ojos, demostrando cansancio. Me mire tan fijamente que olvide que ya tenia sueño.

Suspire, después me dirigí a mi cama, revise mi celular, eran las 1:39 a.m, agradecía que no tuviese que levantarme temprano mañana, lei los mensajes que me habian enviado las chicas. Mai me habia enviado fotos de los gatos que se encontraba en su camino, Youko me recordaba que tenia que llevarle algún recuerdo, nada barato por supuesto. Y Yukino me preguntaba como me estaba yendo, y que le mandara sus saludos a mis padres.

Les respondí a todas y les desee buenas noches o días si es que lo leían a la mañana.

El cansancio era tanto ya, estaba justo por dormir, eso hasta que sentí mi celular vibrando y luego con el sonido de llamada entrante.

-¿Quién seria a esta hora?-Me pregunte, agarre mi celular, era un numero desconocido, lo conteste igual.-Hola, ¿si?...-Nadie respondió solo escuche como un suspiro ahogado desde el otro lado, seguí aguardando que alguien respondiera, pasaron unos segundos y volví a preguntar.-¿Quien es? por favor responda o voy a colgar...-Estaba comenzando a impacientarme, suspire y estaba por colgar cuando al fin hablo.

-Natsuki...- un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo, de repente, la voz era de una chica.

-¿Quien es--?- colgó...

La chica había colgado, desesperadamente volví a marcar su numero pero me decía que el móvil estaba apagado o fuera de cobertura. Aquella extraña sensación se instalo en mi, de repente me sentí en estado de alerta, como si algo o alguien estuviese observándome.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 6**

 **Trozos del Pasado**

El Aroma... Oh cielos, el aroma. Este mundo está lleno de aromas, que varían entre lo agradable, vicioso, desagradable, soportables, deliciosos y hasta excitantes. Todo tipo de olores. Desde pequeña siempre he sido sensible a estos olores, mi madre me decía que era normal, siendo que en nuestra familia éramos sensibles a lo que nos rodeaba. No comprendía bien a esa edad lo que me quiso decir con eso, solo después de unos años entendí aquellas palabras. A los diez años mis instintos se volvieron más agudos, empecé a comprender mejor lo que me rodeaba, como si todo tuviese su lugar, cada punto su sitio.

En mi niñez, mi madre había permanecido conmigo en todo momento, éramos solo nosotras dos, viviendo en un pueblo casi abandonado en las zonas del campo, ella trabajaba en las plantaciones de arroz. Tratando de sobrevivir en un mundo donde solo nos teníamos las dos, recuerdo haber pasado días donde no teníamos qué comer y nos ingeniamos con las raíces y frutos del bosque. Desde la más tierna edad aprendí a no darle tantos problemas a mi mamá. A pesar de la pobreza, se podría decir que sobrevivimos bastante bien.

O así lo fue hasta que un dia los brotes de fiebre que se desató en el país, llevó a mi madre a internarse en el pequeño hospital del pueblo, no parecía muy grave según los médicos pero creyeron que sería conveniente que se realizará un chequeo completo de estudios para comprobar que todo estuviera bien. Dado que mi madre tenía un semblante demasiado débil para lo que creían una simple fiebre.

Días después, llegaron los exámenes. Esos estudios realizados tuvieron resultados que alertaron al médico que la atendió. Al parecer mi madre tenía cáncer de mama, gastamos todos nuestros ahorros viendo la forma de pagar los tratamientos caros, conseguimos ayuda de algunas personas, pero con los días y semanas pasando no nos era suficiente, mi madre iba a morir si no conseguimos el dinero necesario, estábamos cada día más peor, yo le rogaba a mi madre que dejara que me fuera a la ciudad para conseguir el dinero trabajando, pero ¿Cómo una chiquilla de diez años conseguiría el monto necesario? La desesperación en mi pequeño mundo estaba agobiando mis esperanzas y no sabia que hacer.

A los meses la noticia de que mi madre estaba grave llegó a los oídos de quien fuere al parecer mi abuelo, Takashi Fujino el Seo dueño del Corporativo Kyoto Entertainment al parecer estuvo vigilandonos a mi y a mi madre, desconocía que fue lo que paso para que el se alejara de nuestras vidas así y nos dejara en el rincón del olvido de la familia.

Pero un día él apareció en nuestra casa y platicó con mi madre a solas, nunca había visto a mi abuelo o a otro familiar hasta entonces. Después de ese día, el abuelo Takashi nos llevó a su Mansión en Kyoto, dejar el campo donde crecí e ir a una zona totalmente desconocida me fue difícil, a pesar de que mi madre estaba enferma, él no permitió que me reuniera con mi madre en el momento de su tratamiento, en cambio contrató a muchos tutores, que según él necesitaba convertirme una niña decente.

Cada día se convirtió en horas de aprendizaje, escritura, cultura, modales, historia familiar, deportes, artes, conocimientos y más conocimientos, los momentos donde veía a mi madre eran los momentos más preciosos para mi, ver que le daban el cuidado necesario me hacia aceptar con absoluta sumisión lo que dictaba el abuelo.

El tratamiento para la enfermedad de mi madre pudo seguir su rumbo, fueron tiempos duros los que mi madre pasó, la quimioterapia, las consecuencias la habían convertido en una mujer demacrada, su vivacidad había desaparecido, todo en ella cambiaba tan rápido.

El tratamiento había hecho que su rostro envejeciera un poco más, no ayudó que la cirugía de extirpación del cáncer la dejara sin su seno izquierdo. Según los médicos, la operación había resultado con éxito y que el tratamiento estaba reaccionando favorablemente y que aquello era normal en el caso avanzado del cáncer, que esos procedimientos eran necesarios para acabar la enfermedad de una.

Lo bueno es que con el tiempo transcurriendo mi madre iba mejorando y se mostraba mejor de salud. Mientras que mi abuelo, quien pocas veces estaba en casa me citó a su despacho. Recuerdo como de nerviosa estaba siempre a su alrededor y era de esperar.

El abuelo Takashi, a pesar de su edad aún en ese entonces se encontraba en buen estado de salud, debía de tener cerca de los 60 años en ese entonces, su porte altivo, sus ojos rojos que demostraban vivacidad de un depredador, esos animales peligrosos que veía de lejos en el bosque. No lo negaba, ese adulto me asustaba bastante.

 ***Flasback***

El despacho enorme, con una gran cantidad de libros y artículos de arte hechos con piedras negras, mini bar, muebles que relucían brillantes por el lujo y los detalles que su artesano cuidadosamente habría dedicado a ellos. Todo en ese lugar demostraba poder, se respiraba el olor del cuero, la cara colonia de él y del humo que seguramente se había estado fumando hace unos minutos.

-Entra pequeña, siéntate que necesito hablar contigo seriamente.-Habló él con su voz grave y rasposa, era un hombre que había fumado desde su juventud. Él estaba sentado detrás de un enorme escritorio de roble, vestido de traje hecho a la medida, todo en él demostraba autoridad. Su cabello con algunas canas hacía ver que ya no era tan joven, sus ojos denotaban inteligencia y seriedad.-Si Señor...- Hice lo que me pedía.

-Han pasado cuatro meses desde que ustedes se instalaran aquí, he recibido las noticias de tus tutores, me han dicho que eres rápida aprendiendo, que ya manejas lo necesario en tan poco tiempo. ¿Dime es verdad que nunca antes habías asistido a la escuela?- Era algo que él ya debía de saber, se me hacía raro que me lo preguntara, mi cara debió demostrarlo pues en su mirada pude ver que ya sabia lo que le iba a responder.- Sólo respóndeme de inmediato lo que te pregunte, no lo pienses de más.

-Es verdad, Señor. Mi madre y yo vivíamos en una zona que estaba bastante lejos de la escuela. Pero mi madre siempre que teníamos tiempo me enseñaba lo necesario. Escribir, leer, sumar... restar...-Me interrumpí, estaba divagando en mi relato.

-Bien, me alegra saber que no ha criado a una inútil.-Respondió levantándose de su asiento.-Sé que acostumbrarte a estar aquí te costará un tiempo más, los sirvientes me han dicho que no hablas con nadie más que no sea tu madre o para responder a tus tutores. Y Sé que el próximo mes, será tu cumpleaños número once, ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

-Así es... Señor. -Respondí, con el tiempo transcurriendo, ni me acordaba que se acercaba esa fecha del año de nuevo.

-La razón de que te pregunte estas cosas tienen sus motivos, los cuales aún no puedes saber. Lástimosamente no por mi boca, sino que por medio de tu madre, ella será la encargada de platicarte de esto, le daré tiempo hasta el día de tu cumpleaños. Si en ese momento no te lo dice, me concederé el derecho de hacerlo yo. Este es un aviso para ti, quien eres la futura heredera de esta familia. Toma en cuenta todo esto, que lo que te espera no va a ser fácil.-No comprendía nada muy bien, lo que me había dicho en ese momento me dejó muy confusa. Todo era muy misterioso en los últimos meses.-Con eso dicho, de mi parte es todo. Ahora, me supongo que tienes tus preguntas también, adelante puedes preguntarme lo que quieras.

-Si es verdad que puedo preguntar lo que quiera... ¿Me puede decir señor... Por qué no nos había contactado antes?

-Debes creer que yo sabia de ustedes desde hace mucho, ¿no?.-Yo solo asentí.-Pues lastimosamente dejame decirte que no es así, siempre estuve buscando a mi hija, hacia mas de una década que había desaparecido sin decir más, pude llegar a ustedes gracias a que tu madre tuvo que dar su verdadera identidad en el hospital, así fue como uno de mis detectives pudo encontrarla, muy grande fue mi sorpresa de saber sus circunstancias actuales, enferma con gravedad y... Tú, no creía que mi hija ya me había hecho abuelo. Realmente una sorpresa inesperada.

-¿Qué espera que yo haga? Nunca antes supe de usted siquiera. ¿Por qué razón debería de hacer todo lo que usted me diga?

-Que lo sepas o no, eso no importa, lo único que importa es que llevas la sangre de nuestra familia. Nadie podría negarlo, eres tan parecida a tu difunta abuela Viola. Sé que eres desconfiada, lo veo en tus ojos y eso no me molesta, me satisface que no estés confiando en las personas tan facilmente, ya que estas tienden... A traicionar la confianza que uno les ha brindado.-Dijo mientras apretaba los puños.-¿Quieres saber porque harás lo que te diga? Eso es muy simple, eso es porque es tu deber representar a esta familia y siendo como eres ahora, ignorante de la vida fuera de tu hogar... Digamos que necesitarás sobresalir más para yo creerte merecedora de lo que significa ser una Fujino.

-¿Ser una Fujino? Qué se supone que significa eso... ¿Trata de decir que debo ganarme el derecho de considerarme su nieta señor?

-No es tan sencillo, pero sí. Básicamente necesito que demuestres que puedes ser capaz de llevar en el futuro todo lo que representa ser parte de esta familia. Tu madre falló en su deber, no pienso dejar que tú fracases igual que ella. No permitiré que seas un fracaso también.

-¡Mi madre no es un fracaso!.-No pude contenerme y termine gritando.

-Bien, la única manera de demostrar que ella no fracasó en verdad, es demostrando que trajo a una buena heredera para la familia, no la decepciones.-Dijo mientras se arreglaba su corta melena.-Bueno, creo que eso es todo por ahora, pequeña.-Abrió la puerta de su despacho, afuera estaba una joven mujer con un uniforme de servicio.-Entra.-Ordenó mientras le daba paso.

-Buenas Tardes Shizuru-Sama.-Habló dirigiéndose a mi, de repente el suave olor a lavanda lleno el ambiente del lugar.

-Buenas... Tardes.-respondí desconcertada.

-Pequeña, esta mujer será tu doncella personal, su nombre es Nami y donde sea que vayas te acompañará, hará todo lo que le pidas. Su deber será servirte en todo momento.

-Señor eso no será...-

-De eso nada, tendrás que aprender a llevarte con la servidumbre, no puedes seguir manteniendo un perfil bajo dentro de esta casa, no una nieta mía.-Hablo zanjando el tema.-Nami, te encargo que ella cumpla sus horarios y clases.

-Así lo haré, Takashi-Sama.-Con una leve reverencia, asintió la mujer.

-Bien. Puedes retirarte, Nami se encargará de ti mientras tu madre se va recuperando. Espero que entiendas el porque te llamé aquí, no olvides nada de lo que hablamos.

-Si... Señor.-Un sabor amargo recorrió mi garganta. Todo había cambiado para mí, me sentía como un ave que había sido atrapado en una jaula y que recién se daba cuenta que no podría salir de allí por más que lo intentase.

 ***Fin Flashback***

Después de aquella conversación con mi abuelo, esa mujer se había convertido en mi sombra, donde fuera me acompañaba, solo hablaba si le preguntaba algo. Era como un robot, uno que se encargaba de bañarme, de darme de comer, de vestirme, peinarme, cargar mis cosas, todo.

La primera semana que estuvo conmigo me había sentido super incomoda, sin contar además con el hecho de que notaba a mi madre decaída, sabía que ella quería decirme algo pero que temía, estaba muy segura de que tenía que ver con lo que el abuelo me había platicado.

Una noche, antes de que llegara la fecha de mi cumpleaños, mi madre ya más recuperada se acercó a mi habitación, despertando con su toque habitual me dijo que teníamos que hablar. Se sentó a mi lado y antes de comenzar se tomó un minuto para respirar con calma.

Lo que me dijo esa noche no fue algo que me haya sorprendido en el momento, debido a que el mundo de los adultos me era aún un tanto incomprensible, pero viendo la seriedad de mi madre y el temblor que le rodeaba al contarme de ello, no pude decirle mucho, ni menos consolarla, mi madre había perdido muchas cosas, entendía que esa herida aun no le sanaba.

Mi padre, él era la causa de tanto dolor para mi madre, ahora lo entendía.

Mi padre había traicionado la confianza que se le había dado, una vez que se había casado con mi madre, él trató de quedarse con toda la fortuna familiar, atentó contra mis abuelos, lastimosamente había logrado su cometido con mi abuela, quien falleció bajo lo que sería un atentado. Mi abuelo sobrevivió por suerte, descubrió todo lo que había estado tramado mi padre y en su dolor por haber perdido a su esposa, él se vengó asesinandolo también.

Mi madre destrozada en ese momento, nunca espero que mi padre hiciera algo así. Más aún porque ella había quedado embarazada.

El abuelo estaba lleno de rabia y odio, mi madre temía que si él supiera que ella estaba esperando un hijo de aquel hombre, él intervendría para que ella no me tuviera. Por ello, mi madre había decidido escapar sin decirle a nadie la razón de su partida, se escondió de las influencias de mi abuelo, me tuvo y me crió como pudo. Solo nosotras dos, hasta entonces.

En mi cumpleaños número once, mi abuelo me había regalado un collar que llevaba incrustado un rubí, el cual le había pertenecido a mi abuela. Mi madre estaba más recuperada, aunque la seguia notando decaida por alguna razón.

Transcurrió un año y yo había cambiado bastante según los demás, pude comprender más cosas gracias a los tutores que mi abuelo había contratado. Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que extrañara de vez en cuando mi antiguo hogar. Mi percepción del mundo se había abierto más, sí. Pero eso no significaba que todo era bueno.

Ser presentada como la nieta de Takashi Fujino, en su momento fue extraño y difícil, la gente que mi abuelo conocía no estaba enterada de mi existencia hasta esos momentos, se esparcieron rumores de que era una falsa heredera. Cosa que aunque no lo demostrara, molestaba a mi abuelo. En cambio a mi, eso comenzó a importarme menos que nada. Mi madre recuperada, era lo único que me importaba en ese entonces.

Era ejemplar en todo, nada me costaba aprender lo que sea que me enseñaran, era un "prodigio" según mis tutores. Comencé a destacar un poco más de lo que esperaba mi abuelo, dado por eso, él creyó que ya era momento de que convivirá con otros niños.

Cuando tenía poco más de doce años, mi madre y yo nos mudamos a otra mansión, localizada en una isla. El abuelo venía de vez en cuando para vigilarnos. Fuuka, en este lugar se encontraba el centro educativo Fuuka Gakuen, el cual le pertenecía a la familia. Habían decidido que yo debía tomar clases en esa escuela.

En un principio, la idea de estar con otros chicos de mi edad me causaba un poco de ansiedad, hasta ese momento, solo había tratado con los hijos de la servidumbre, y no es como si ellos fuesen muy platicadores conmigo.

Como siempre, tuve que hacer lo que mi abuelo decía, al parecer aun no me reconocía totalmente como nieta. Aquello solo me molestaba, tener que probarle mi existencia a una persona, me era bastante incomprensible. Mi madre me solicitaba que le tuviera paciencia, que para todos era difícil el tener que reconstruir una familia que había pasado por tanto.

Suspirando por mi suerte, emprendí mi ida a la escuela, el chofer me había llevado despacio, como si me diera tiempo para ir pensando cómo sería esa nueva etapa. Los profesores obviamente se volvieron sumamente complacientes conmigo desde el primer momento, claro era la "nieta" del hombre que era dueño del lugar, aunque dudaba que todos los profesores estuvieran al tanto de eso, seguro solo pensaban que era alguien muy importante. Como siempre la gente se guiaba por el poder y el renombre de una familia.

Me presentaron a la clase, había como quince alumnos en esa aula, todos me miraban asombrados, observe a todos y cada uno de ellos. Niños que seguramente eran de buena familia, pero claro... habían excepciones, unos cuantos se veían que estaban ahi por alguna beca de estudios. Me recordo a lo que mi abuelo mencionó, acerca de que se le otorgaban becas a los hijos de campesinos, para que estos pudieran estudiar aquí.

Observando a todos algo llamó mi atención, había un aroma agradable dentro de ese lugar, no podía reconocer a qué olía pero era un tanto agradable, un perfume quizás, uno caro seguramente pensaba. Trate de localizar de donde procedía disimuladamente, mientras que la profesora me presentaba.

No sabia de donde provenía pero me sentí un tanto inquieta y nerviosa, de hecho cuando me tocó hablar, creo que fui un tanto cortante, al final me dijeron que me sentara.

Al hacerlo sentí el aroma de nuevo pero un tanto más intenso. A mi lado, pensé. Mientras miraba a la niña sentada a mi izquierda, era ella, esa niña pequeña y pálida con trenzas. Su aroma me llenó de repente y me quedé un tanto helada, una sensación de escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Creo que ella me habló en algún momento, pero yo tratando de recuperarme la había ignorado. Mi corazón había empezado a palpitar acelerado.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que a esa edad, en ese momento, yo, me había enamorado por primera vez?

Sonreí tristemente, recordando ese momento de mi niñez. Ahora ya era una adulta, había cumplido con mis responsabilidades, me convertí en la heredera deseada de mi difunto abuelo, la vida me había llevado hasta aquí.

Sonreí nuevamente mientras me tomaba otro sorbo de vino, sola en mi apartamento. No pude evitar que una lágrima se escapara de mis ojos.

-¡Ja...Ja...Jajaja!-Me reí más por nervios que porque algo me diera risa.-Después de tanto tiempo... El destino piensa en devolverte a mi camino... ¿No es eso irónico?-Volví a tomar, está vez acabando lo que quedaba en la copa.-¡Maldición! Pensé que ya te había superado...

Tomé mi cartera y revise su contenido, buscando el papel donde alguién me había anotado tu número de teléfono. ¡Aja! Lo encontré, me puse a ver los números que estaban anotados ahi. Tenía tantas ganas de confirmar si realmente eras tú o solo era un mal sueño.

Indecisa me puse a divagar por el apartamento recordando los momentos que habíamos pasado juntas alguna vez, suspirando observe el reloj, ya era muy tarde. Sería mejor que me acueste y lo intente en otro momento...

Me desvesti, me cepillé los dientes y me puse una pijama antes de acostarme, no pude dormir, la ansiedad de saber que podrías ser tú me dejo inquieta, dando vueltas de aqui para alla. Me propuse acabar ese sufrimiento, agarre el teléfono que se encontraba a lado de mi cama y marque ya de memoria, recordando el número anotado en aquella hoja.

Antes de que llegara a dar el tono, corté y me puse a gritar nerviosa, parecía una colegiala de nuevo. Volví a marcar y cortar de nuevo, mis nervios estaban jugandome mal.

Al final, me armé de valor, marqué y me mordí los labios muy fuerte, sentí un poco el sabor metálico de mi sangre pero no me importó.

Escuche el temido primer tono... El segundo tono...

-[Hola, ¿si?...]

Me quede helada, era su voz, no había duda. Un suspiro ahogado salió de mi.

-[¿Quién es? Por favor, responda o voy a colgar...]

Habían pasado unos segundos y aun no podía decir nada... Sentía que se estaba impacientando...

-Natsuki...

Era ella, no había dudas, el destino jugaba conmigo. No pude evitar que las lágrimas volvieran a mis ojos.

-¿Quién es-?...

Sin pensarlo mucho, asustada, colgué la llamada y luego quité el cable conector de la línea.

-E-Es ella... Es ella... Mi Natsuki... Maldición, es ella...

Luego de aquello recuerdo haberme acostado de nuevo, con el corazón desbocado, palpitando acelerado. En algún momento me había quedado dormida, entre sueños rememoré a aquella jovencita que había robado mi corazón y quien me había abandonado cuando más la necesitaba...

Continuará...


End file.
